Project Genovine
by usjintx
Summary: Details the lives of a select few during the Second Polygonal War (1919-1923), who must endure the hardships and pain the war brought upon Gamindustri. Follow a young Mina, a young Vert, a young Blanc, and various family members of beloved characters as they fight the biggest war of their lives. Rated M for intense violence, drug use, child abuse, and so much more.
1. Lady Belyy Issues a Speech

Project: Genovine

By Usjintx

_Before we begin, a note from the author:_

My fellow readers, I must warn you now that whatever you are about to read, it will surely prove to hold some controversy in many eyes. While the events about to be described are fictional for the universe, the events they are based on are real, with many lives being lost due to prejudice, lies, and horrific ideals. This story is not meant to be offensive to any group, big or small, and if any scene is thought to be so, the author apologizes in advance. The author will understand if asked to remove the story if it appears to be too offensive in any way, and while the author didn't mean it as such, they will accept the punishment that follows. Forgive the author for any offense, and hopefully you will enjoy the story in any way possible.

-Usjintx

* * *

Chapter 0: It appears that some history must be addressed.

Excuse me, kind reader, but you know of Gamindustri, yes? It is a fine group of nations, divided amongst four powers, complete with their own cultures, styles, and tastes. Their ways of life are quite different from one another, and it is clear that, if it weren't for the fact that every citizen was human, you could say that every nation held a different, dominant species. It was for that reason why many call Gamindustri one of the most successful heterogeneous civilizations in history.

We have the might that is Lowee to the north, situated in the area where cold air is a given. Lowee was referred to by many names throughout its long history, being one of the oldest nations currently in existence, with the names Neptastica, Famicone, Supendo, and eventually its current name dominating over various centuries. Mostly ruled by the Prestigious White Heart Family, the land, much like the rest, was involved in various territorial disputes, though the White Heart Family won out, and ruled the land ever since the Second Warring Goddess Period (1050 A.D-1250 A.D). Marked by various benevolent and violent rulers, Lowee has always been a land filled with unknown futures, reflected with the cold, chilly atmosphere for the majority of the seasons, accompanied by the nice, colorful fall that occurs once a year.

In the center and south of Lowee is Planeptune, the second oldest nation in Gamindustri. Much like the White Hearts, Planeptune was caught in various land disputes, which were soon ended when the Purple Heart family rose to power by the end of Warring era. Unlike Lowee, Planeptune never changed its name since the turn of the millennium, and were always well-respected by many. Their people once numbered in the 10 millions, but after a dark event, only 2 million inhabit the landmass.

Even more south is the land of Leanbox, currently the youngest of the nations. Ruled by many warring families since the turn of the millennium, the current runner of the nation is the Loyal Green Heart Family, who outruled the previous rulers during the 60's, thus bringing the land the stability it always wanted. Before Leanbox, it was Pippion Alliance, Vankoshe, and ColisioArcadio. While still young, Leanbox has proven to be one of the stronger areas in Gamindustri.

To the east of Planeptune is Lastation, the second youngest of the nations. Currently ruled by the Black Heart Family, Lastation holds plenty of windy forecasts, thus allowing them to perfect aviation over time. To date, they are the only nation ever to be run by a nation representing a strange device not like a CPU, though what that means has been lost to history. It was often called Sandwindo, and once called the Jagynx, but once the first Lady Black Heart made her coup d'etat in 1956, the land was known as Lastation, and like Leanbox, experienced stability like it has never seen before.

This all pertains to how modern books would describe the landmasses, and no one can really blame them. After all, the information is mostly accurate, and it details how the current rulers came to be in Gamindustri, as her history was filled with bloodshed and terror as millions of rulers tried to claim the land. Many always view Gamindustri as simply a land filled with benevolence and love, a land that would never forecast anything dark in this modern age, especially since the current Goddesses are loving friends, and treat each other as though they have a friendly rivalry. This all occurred because of the United Act of 1983 occurring, thus preventing any future war from occurring, unless truly called for.

But wait, what does that mean? Gamindustri had its fair share of wars, mostly civil, but why would they pass an act like that? It was strange, for the act, if I remember correctly, stated that a nation will not have the right to attempt to claim another nation any longer. It was made to prevent the genocide of millions of individuals, and prevent any future, gigantic war like the Second Polygonal War of 1919-1923.

Wait, what?I thought there was only one Polygonal War, fought back in the early days of lore. When was there a second one? Why was it huge, and as it says later on in the doctrine, how did it lead to the massacre of millions of innocent people? I never heard of it until recent, and I'm sure no one on Gamindustri even acknowledges it besides government officials. Did it really happen? Isn't Gamindustri a kind place? Sure, it wasn't the 80's yet, but even then, Gamindustri experience not a single war since the 1890's, and that was a skirmish. What then, was the Second Polygonal War?

Well, let me tell you.

They covered it all up, to protect the innocent minds of people today. Only some info is leaked to the public, and many denizens know it did happen, but many are scared to bring it up. It was, singlehandedly, the darkest moment in all of Gamindustri, or second compared to the Great Crash of 250 A.D. Lowee, Planeptune, and even Leanbox and Lastation, who weren't even around back then, all try to censor the thing from society, though info will always find a way out. Millions were killed in a disturbing Genocide, with many being thrown into execution camps for the reason of making "the superior race." That was horrifying to find out, and even more horrifying to see the landmasses deny it ever happening. Many still don't know who the villain was!

Here, let me tell you about this horrific war. Be advised, what I'm about to tell you is certainly not pretty. This will not just be something that will be summarized. No, this war will be told, and many will either hate me, or hate Gamindustri. Many will choose to love Planeptune, and want Lowee to burn to the ground. Either way, never forget that this war faced ideals now long considered outdated.

Let's go back to 1919. The current world is Supendo to the north, Planeptune in the center, I.B.M. in the east, and the Pippion Alliance to the south. There was actually a fifth landmass during this time, known as Lan16, run by the Orange Hearts. The land will soon vanish during the late 40's, but during this era, they were one of the oldest and most powerful nations in the world.

An industrial revolution was raging throughout the landmasses, and due to the current peace, the countries had all the time in the world to develop their world from the ground up. Computers started to become mainstream, with various inventions starting to appear, including the car and plane. Buildings became safer, and heating and cooling started to appear. Concerns of the environment grew as board games started to rise, indicating a future of gaming in this land. Everyone was building up technological empires, ready to embrace a new age.

All, except for Supendo.

As the other nations grew in terms of technology, Supendo appeared to be staying with old customs, only gradually building up their technology. Buildings were still like huts, and computers were still being ignored in favor of alchemy and magic (both exist, but the other nations were attempting to override them both). Thus, the other nations quickly grew to become bullies to Supendo, often laughing at their ignorance of the future, and describing them as "lackluster monkeys." This actually made citizens of Supendo criticize the leader of Supendo, Lady Belyy (White Heart VIII) for refusing to keep up with the times, and she was starting to lose shares. It seemed that Supendo will start to die out eventually, and the rest of the nations continued to laugh in response.

However, Supendo was developing something else other than personal technology. Supendo was developing a military. A mighty military.

The rest of the nations started to neglect their military in favor of personal interests, while Supendo grew an Armada that will soon become unmatchable. Weaponry was tested and built, and millions of people became recruits for the army. Rigorous training soon took place, and soon the army was numbered in the millions (around 5 million, to be exact). As the rest laughed at Supendo, Lady Belyy only laughed to herself.

You see, Lady Belyy was a twisted lady. While her mother, Lady Valge, was known as a benevolent leader who wanted all nations to be equal, Belyy was a lady that wanted only Supendo to exist in the world. She believed that Celestia made the Supendo people as a separate race compared to the other nations, while the other nations held races that were simply holding the land down. Specifically, the land of Planeptune was the worst, and it seemed that Lady Belyy had a grudge against the nation, for reasons never explained. During the 1910's, she raised propaganda against Planeptune, spreading posters and false stories about the disease that was Planeptunian people, thus prompting people to join the Supendo army to "rid of them."

By 1919, nearly a quarter of the Supendo nation (5.5 million) joined the army, and on March 15th, 1919, Lady Belyy called for her armada to Isle D'Lanz, where she was going to give a Landmass speech to her men. 100,000 soldiers were present, with the rest listening on radio for what the big meeting was about. While no conflict occurred that day, many already proclaimed that this was the beginning of the Second Polygonal War.

* * *

Chapter 1: Where our fine lady of Supendo Readies an army.

March 15, 1919

On Isle D'lanz, the temperature was freezing, and the atmosphere was completely white. The white uniforms of the soldiers mixed in with the falling snow, though the ground and their uniforms had red highlights, just to give them some sort of identification. Even against the mighty cold of this isle (located far north of Supendo), the soldiers all stood at the ready and ease, as their Goddess was present before them, standing on top of a balcony, overlooking her mighty armada.

They were in some sort of hangar, one that held various tanks and aviation equipment. It was roughly two miles long, two miles wide, and was able to somehow hold 100,000 people. All soldiers stood in formation of a square, with at least 500 people in each square, evenly spread out across the base. A fierce wind blew against the gigantic walls of the facility, though no soldier showed any sign of discomfort. The sky was completely white, and the walls, which were covered in a black coat of paint, stood like mountains all around them. Some wondered what was happening, while others already had their suspicions.

At one end of the base was a balcony that stretched all the way across. It was where Lady Belyy was to make her speech, with dozens of microphones in front of her, as well as speakers that will stretch all across the base. Another, foreign microphone was used so that a radio broadcast was able to be made, allowing her to be heard all across the land. She would have to nearly shout her words against this fierce wind, but to many, she did a fantastic job at talking, so that wouldn't be a problem.

Lady Belyy herself was on the balcony, along with her old mother, Lady Valge, her daughter, the future ruler of Lowee, Princess Blanc, and her Oracle, Madam Tailzen. There were also her top generals; all who she felt were perfect for her army. Among these officers was the future Oracle of Lowee, Madam Mina, who was considered the rank of "General of the Army," along with Madam Tailzen. They sat down on ritual-style pillows, sitting cross-legged as lady Belyy stood before her people. Princess Blanc, who was 8 at the time (she received her Goddess Reckoning at the age of 8. Goddess Reckoning is when the Oracle causes the aging of a potential CPU to slow, allowing them to rule for long times. Blanc was reckoned at the age of 4, being alive for 60 years so far), was sitting completely bundled in jackets, confused and scared as to why her mother called for this meeting. For a child, this was completely disturbing.

"Grandmami," Blanc asked her grandmother, Lady Valge, out of the blue, "Why is mommy doing this? I'm really cold." Blanc was clearly shaking in her seat, and she was hugging herself in order to keep herself warm. You may know Blanc as a cold and sarcastic Goddess, and I'll admit, she was like that for most of her life, but when she only 8, she was just like any child: timid, confused, and rather curious. Her grandmother only looked down on her, her old and weary eyes judging the young child, before they turned away to face towards the army.

An old, raspy voice was produced, indicating her deteriorating health. "Your mother is simply talking to the army, child. I know your cold, as am I, but it seems that your mother claims that peace can be made," Lady Valge said, coughing after her spiel, looking forward to the army once more. Blanc huddled closer to herself, blowing some air so that her hands could get some warmth.

"But I like it here! Why do we have to be more peaceful?" Blanc asked, having the most adorable, puppy-dog eyes ever produced. It was clear that her heavy bundles weren't enough, and her trademark hat (she always wore a hat since her infancy) blew away, exposing her ears, making her chilled even more. Her grandmother looked at once more, though it was more of an aside glance than a full glance.

"Child, I must agree with you, our peace is fine, but for now you must hush! Your mother, strange as she may be, must make her speech. Hush, child!" Lady Valge said, before finally reverting her gaze back towards the army. Blanc just stared at her worryingly, trying to keep her warmth for as long as possible. General of the Army, Mina, looked over to Blanc, and in a strange turn of events, gave her own long coat to the young child, gently wrapping it around Blanc like a cocoon. Blanc was startled by this generosity, and looked at Mina with young eyes of curiosity.

"But won't you get cold?" Blanc asked, still at the point in her life of being rather kind and generous. Mina, only 16 years old and still not having an infinite life (only Oracles blessed by Goddesses get this, and she wasn't an Oracle yet) bent down towards her and smiled, patting her back.

"You are colder than I am, Princess. I wouldn't want you freezing!" Mina said, before raising back up and placing herself in ease. Amazingly, this was the first time that Mina had ever spoken to Blanc, in what will become a form of fire-forged friendship that will last for quite some time. But, for now, their relationship was still in their infancy, as Blanc never spoke to her for the rest of the day. Instead, she simply decided to keep herself quiet, for it appeared that the more quiet she made herself, the more heat that will be saved into her. That is always a good thing.

Lady Belyy, in contrast to the bundled child, was barely wearing anything that could be considered thermal. She stood at nearly 2 meters (and this was in her Maker form), wearing what appeared to be a traditional, pure-white kimono, with only a standard-style shirt located under it. Her sleeves were gigantic, to the point of complete absurdity (they looked more like bird wings than cloth), and the bottom of her dressed simply sagged around her legs, giving the impression that the bottom half of her body was simply a ghostly tail. That was actually a great way to describe her appearance; a ghost out of the mighty, northern Supendo winds.

The Goddess looked down upon her daughter, giving a rather dull smile as she stood near the podium with the microphone, just about ready to speak out her mind. "Blanc, I'm sorry that you had to be brought out here. Please, just manage for a little longer, and I swear I'll bring you back to your warm home!" Lady Belyy told her dear daughter. Blanc sneezed, and looked straight into her mother's eyes, which appeared to be as cold as the ice that surrounded them. She simply nodded quickly, before turning her head to look at the ground, trying to ignore her mother's sights. With that, Belyy looked over towards Mina, who also felt startled by the sudden, piercing gaze from her. "Thank you for your concern, Mina, but Blanc must learn to fight the cold herself. Still, make sure she's safe, all right?" she asked her leading General of the army.

Before Mina could respectfully answer her Goddess, the fellow Oracle of Supendo, Madam Tailzen, stepped right in front of her. "Ah, Mina is still green with any protection sort of thing! Allow me, Lady Belyy, to keep her safe! I can lead this country to unconditional victory, and at the same time prove to be a better mother-figure to young Blanc! C'mon now, I'm your Oracle!" Tailzen said, patting her chest vigorously. She was a brunt woman, looking rather lean and mean, with the body of a teen still going through puberty. While she looked and often sounded childish, Tailzen was known to speak words that put fear in her people, and her face, filled with emotions of only anger and hatred, did not help matters. Perhaps it was also noted that her love of war also made many fear her, though since a battle appeared to be beginning, many may not find this trait all that bad.

Mina rolled her eyes at the Oracle, and Lady Belyy let out a little chuckle. "Yes, yes, I want you to protect Blanc as well, Tailzen, but I need you to focus more on the future rather than domestic affairs. Please, now, may we begin this? Our men must certainly be losing their wits in this extreme weather," Belyy said with a calming-yet-disturbing tone. Mina now chuckled as the short Oracle grumbled, lowering her happyness down by quite the margin. Whens she started moving, Belyy winked at Mina, who smiled back, though since she never truly had a conversation with the Goddess, she had no idea what Lady Belyy was implying.

Tailzen, with her gigantic jacket (stretching down to her knees, as it was made for a fat man) and battle skirt fluttering with the heavy wind, walked over to podium, adjusting the skinny microphone to match with her mouth. The soldiers standing at ease all took a glance at their Oracle, barely showing any emotions, though the icy weather was most likely freezing their cheeks off.

"Our Lady speaks!" Tailzen shouted, before turning to bow towards her Goddess, and then proceeding to sit down on her pillow-like object, sitting cross-legged once again.

Lady Belyy stepped up to the podium, only to be greeted by millions of claps and cheers from her fellow army. She refused a smile, and continued to look at the floor in earnest, making herself look as stoic as humanly possible; for leaders of Supendo, being the strongest-looking is the best thing to do, for Supendo is supposed to be the strongest there is. Lady Valge was the same, as was her precedants, and Blanc will eventually be the same. After the uproar has finally stopped, many suspected that Lady Belyy would take out some form of packet and begin reading a speech, but Lady Belyy did no such thing. Instead, she recited a speech completely from the top of her head.

"My children, sons and daughters born under the mighty wing of Supendo; since the turn of the millenium, our might has ruled the Northern continent of Gamindustri. Through times of peace and times of melancholy, our people have proven that our mighty nation will never fall. Whether under the name of Neptastica, or under the benevolence of Famicone, The White Heart family has constantly proven, time and time again, that we shall never let our children fall under the tyranny of the iron fist! No matter what dark era fate throws upon us, our might shall always prevail through the darkness!"

Blanc could only stare in wonder at her rather loud-mouthed mother. She was clearly shouting with plenty of emotion, but her face always showed a disturbing sense of calm. Indeed, it seemed that she wasn't even talking at all, or if she was, whatever she was saying was eskewed in her mind as nothing important; at least, this was according to Blanc. Tailzen and Mina only watched patiently at their leader give this rousing speech, while Lady Valge only sighed in vexation. With an audible clearing of the vocal cords, Lady Belyy continued.

"Our neighbors, born under their own principles and rules, govern before us a reign of terror. For centuries-on-end, we are forced to watch as this growing power begins to eclipse the rights of the free realm, ready to eclipse the entire world as we know it. For the Pippion Alliance, they all want the riches of the land; for I.B.M, all they want is for the world to suffer; for Lan16, they would simply turn the other cheek if this world was destined to fall; then, there's Planeptune, our neighbors to the south. Our neighbors since the turn of the millenium, our scourge since the dawn of time. All these nations, all attempting to govern with their false ideals and dreams; must we stand idle as they continue to grow in power?

"Planeptune, our biggest enemy since the beginning of my family, has always been a problem, not just for our government, but to our people as well. My mother attempted many conquests against them, as they did in jest, all resulting in a stalemate; as did my grandmother, and her mother, and her mother, all the way back to our founder, God ROB. None of us has yet to defeat this deadly beast, and so much has been done in order to make sure we will succeed, though nothing has worked. It made me scared, as I wondered what on Gamindustri was wrong. Was it our army, or was it our rulers, or was it that Planeptune was truly better then we will ever be.

"Ha! I sound so depressing, don't I? Relax, I do not chastise you. It is certainly not our army that is at fault, and it is definitely prominent that we are on par, if not stronger than Planeptune ever dreams of being. No, I know what the fault is, and the fault is so easily corrected that it is simply child's play; I do not fault my own mother, but she, along with all my ancestors, played with this fault, never experiencing the sweet sensation of victory because of this factor."

Mina and Tailzen sat patiently as Lady Belyy continued on with her speech, confused as to how she was going to lead with this. Lady Belyy was well known for making great speeches, but this certainly did not sound like a good one at all. It may be just a ruse, but Lady Belyy seemed like she had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Lady Valge, however, seemed to smile, though the smile may have been filled more with acrimony than wonderment. Lady Belyy continued.

"This factor was, of course, that our armies never made a single attempt at actually invading the country of Planeptune, instead focusing more on attacking small villages or defending our homes. This will work with simple defense, but the offense will never be brought, and thus with each victory we obtain, the more stronger Planeptune will grow. With every instance we go on without trying to invade, we watch as Inoch Benio Mater grows, Pippion prospers, and Lan16 develops. With every instance, we struggle to survive in this world filled with scoundrels and pigvaders. Do we, as the superior race of mortals, deserve to be held back by the dirt of this realm?

"My fine men of Supendo, you must have seen the people of the other nations plague our fine home. Planeptune brings on the idiots from her abode into our own, and what are the results? Many businesses failing, and rise in crime in various cities across the landmass; what, my people, does that inform you? What about the other nations, though? Certainly they can't be so bad, right? Heh, I'll admit that they aren't as scummy as Planeptune, but you all saw their effects, like the Simmscity massacre of 1917, or the great riots on our borderlands? Both were lead by the Pippion Alliance, all trying to sabotage our wondrous nation with their vile stupidity.

"Lan16 and Planeptune rule the seas due to their "16-Bit Treaty," but we all know that Planeptune plans on taking the glory for herself, and Lan16 is proving to be quite the pawn for them. However, we know of Lan16's high treason rate, so it will be known to no one can ever form a pact with those wretches; Planeptune essentially dug themselves an early, deep grave. IBM, on the other hand, thinks they have the strongest air-force in the world, and proclaim themselves as the sole rulers of the sky under Celestia. Do they understand, however, that in order to rule the skies, you actually have to use planes and the lot? Ugh, the stupidity of this lot!

"You have seen the various messages around our nation, and have seen their dissuation spread across every portion of geography. Why, they even plagued many of our civilians as a result!" Lady Belyy randomly stopped speaking, making the generals behind her jump in surprise. Lady Belyy began to walk across the stage, arms folded behind her back. Her eyes were closed, with her hair seeming to be frozen against the heavy winds. Suddenly, with the pivoting of her motions, Lady Belyy quickly snapped open her eyes, and with the wave of her hand, she pointing directly towards a random soldier in the crowd. While still remainig stoic in his stance, the soldier did jump just a tad bit.

"You, sir!" Lady Belyy called out, "Where do you originate from?"

The soldier looked from side-to-side, not sure if he should answer that or keep his mouth shut. He was always told never to talk to the CPU unless holding an important message, or being addressed; now that he was, let us just say that he had no idea what to say.

"Speak, soldier!"

The soldier jumped again. "S-Sim City, ma'am! I come from Sim City!" the soldier quickly replied, trying to keep his face free from any emotion. Lady Belyy looked down upon him, almost to the point of glaring at the poor sod. She nodded, and turned her body to face her prized generals and Oracle. Princess Blanc looked at her in confusion, her tiny, child-like face growing red from the constant barrage of cold air being shot at her. Lady Belyy shot her daughter a smile, before growing into her rage-style face. Mina and Tailzen knew that this was what Lady Belyy was known for; a speech to her people like before was just holding back her emotions, and now that she was free to move, she let everything out.

"Tell me, then…how many people from Planeptune exist in your home?" she asked without even turning to face him. The soldier, realizing he was still in the spotlight, gulped, and replied in earnest.

"I-I'm not so sure, ma'am…"

"Give me a rough estimate then. I do not need full numbers at this time!"

The soldier gulped once more. "If I had to guess, there are at least 20,000 Planeptunians living in the city, ma'am!" He yelled as discreetly as possible. The heavy winds forced the man to shout every word, and by the time he finally finished answering her questions, his throat was ragged. Perhaps that was last question, right? Hell no.

"A hefty number, no?"

"Yeah, quite the statistic, ma'am!"

"What do they do for a living? Are they successful in our abode?"

The soldier thought for a moment, trying to massage his dying vocal cords. "Um, they are usually bankers, though some are butchers and others telegraph managers. That's all I know, ma'am!"

Lady Belyy nodded a few times, registering the information in her head. "Very well. At ease, soldier!" With that, the soldier remained quiet, holding himself against the heavy winds as his throat was ready to give out. She continued to walk around, before turning to one of her Generals; specifically, she turned to Mina, who was equally shocked as the random soldier. "Mina, please step up to the podium, and tell all of Supendo how much bile rests within our nation."

Mina truly didn't want to stand and give speeches, especially in this weather, but given the order from her supreme ruler, she had absolutely no choice on the matter. Underneath her fine pillow of flowerly finesse was a small packet of paper, with plenty of words and colons and numbers; especially the numbers. It was completely rigid from the intense weather, and some of the numbering was weathered away into an unfortunate fate. However, everything was still legible, and while Mina did not mind it one bit, she did realize that something else felt cold as she walked towards the army. Something felt _very _cold to her.

Clearing her throat and adjusting the classic-looking mike, Mina adjusted her old-style glasses and, with some hesitance, began to read. "We have obtained all information from our various Basilicoms, as well as the mayors and representatives to our holy CPU. This only reflects those that are officially registered as citizens, but please, do not let this dissuade you. There are more than 22 million people living here in glorious Supendo, and many have already been infected by the scourge of the other nations. Planeptune is our biggest offender, and from what we gathered from our trusted Basilicoms, their powers have cast a disturbing curse upon our land.

"I will now read to you the list of various sins people of Supendo hold, all thanks to the vile of influence of Planeptune:

"Total number of people identified as Heretics to Planeptune: 26,354.

"Total number of people identified as Heretics for all other nations: 101,265.

"Total number of people identified as homosexuals, transexuals, or asexual: 75,203.

"Total number of people identified as originating from Planeptune, supporting Lady Belyy or not: 409,205.

"Total number of people identified as nonbelievers, outside religious, or Faux-Celestians: 23,115.

"Total number of people identified as handicapped, terminally-ill, or mentally retarded: 30,000 exact.

"Total number of people identified as political enemies towards Supendo or Lady Belyy: 1,524.

"These numbers may not hold all the people identified as such, but they should give all of you clear messages as to how horrid Planeptune, and somewhat the other nations, have cursed us. The numbers I have read equal around 666,666 people, a horrendous combination of the same number, over and over again. These people are filled with vile and scum, plaguing our streets. The Heretics persuade others to join a false Goddess; The people going against heterosexuality prevent our population from growing, and make the sane break towards a wrong path; Those who originated from Planeptune spread their false beliefs and customs to our cherished people; the handicapped, mentally retarded, and terminally ill prevent our progress to move forward, and thus ruin our chances at reaching our goals; the political enemies spread the fake knowledge that our leader is insane and unjust. What horrendous people this group is, and because of their continuous existence, we now call our army to begin a cleansing!"

Mina took a deep breath, glad to get that out of the way. A 16-year-old shouldn't have to make such rash speeches in harsh weather like this, but Mina had to prove that her ability as a war general could become a fact in history (no one will ever question how such a young girl could've gone up to that rank in such a low time). She didn't particularly agree with all things that were written on this packet, but at the time, Mina thought that whatever her Goddess believed, she should believe as well. I mean, how else was she to be successful in this world if she couldn't even prove her loyalty?

Now, kind readers, what you have seen in text in regards to her speech may have come off as a bit…lacking, for the most part at least. However, for reasons that are held within the government of Celestia, I was not allowed to disclose all the information from the speech. If I did have that ability, then the speech portion of this chapter would have gone on for another two pages, and we simply can't allow that anyways, can we? What was written above was essentially a summary of what was said, and no matter how you looked at it, the soldiers listening to this speal were all affected in some way. Many of the soldiers began to look at one another and contemplate various thoughts, though that last part was to themselves. Perhaps it was out of respect to their CPU, or perhaps it was due to the sheer cold, but not a single, lone soldier uttered a peep.

Mina, seeing as how her job was essentially done, bowed quickly, bowed to her Goddess, and than quickly sat back down on her perch, looking down in embarrassment. No one could blame her for not knowing at the time, but this speech, and what will essentially kickstart the Second Polygonal War into existence, shall forever haunt Mina to her grave. Madam Tailzen, meanwhile, shot the General of the Army a beautiful thumbs-up, which made Mina feel all the more worse in this heartless chill.

Lady Belyy, who was simply sitting and nodding to Mina's grand words, Soon stood up once more, smiling a smile that looked like it was ready to flee at any second, clapping her hands randomly as she stood before her almighty army. "I thank my General of the Army. All that info is indeed relevant, and I hope it painted a fine visual of what is wrong with our glorious nation. I do believe that it is every, living being's right to correct errors if they are present, and these errors are more than just present, do you agree?

"You have all proven yourself worthy to Supendo, as you stand before me with the strength of millions. Now, I must ask you, as your Goddess and grand ruler, to help your country; your home, your only place for salvation in this wicked world. These impurities are preventing us from reaching our main, chief goal: to eradicate the Planeptunian race and pacify the remaining nations, in order to ensure a better world for our children, and our children's children, and so on and so forth.

"Once our own home has been protected from these disturbing forces, then we shall begin what Madam Tailzen wrote as 'Project Genovine', which will simply answer our lingering question to the Planeptunian problem. Our main forces will attack to Planeptune, while our eastern forces will begin their descent into IBM. The navy, carrying the airforce in tow, will take to the seas around the time of the Planeptune invasion, and they are to head directly towards the Pippion Alliance and Lan16, where they will take the ports and any supply bases, thus rendering the south obsolete to the war.

"For the main force in Planeptune, eliminate all that fire against us, while every civilian, infant to elderly of Planeptunian descent, will be captured and thrown into either our labor camps, or our 'Special-Labor camps.' Those that are either too weak, beyond the age of 65, or below the age of 15, shall either be placed into the special labor camp, or shall be vanquished on the spot, unless there is a notable reason as to why that shall not occur. By the end of the plan, Gamindustri shall be ours, and Planeptunians will cease to exist. All other nations shall also have their civilians captured, though as I believe they could be cured, they shall only be sent to the special camps only for specific reasons.

"My men, soldiers of Supendo, when the bells to war chime, I expect each and every one of you to prepare for the greatest battle of your lives. I do not expect all to survive this battle, but even those who fall shall earn their way into the peaceful land of Celestia, and will be proud to know that they served their country well. They will also be able to be happy, knowing that their families can live on without the fear of stupidity plaguing their minds!"

I can easily say kind readers that this speech just kept going. I'm not going to deny her ability to speak in front of thousands in the crowd and millions from home on the radio, but I will cut this scene relatively early. The speech was essentially going to continuously repeat itself, though that was of no concern to either Lady Belyy's generals, or the army in front of her. In fact, they began to chant with every word that she spoke to them. It was like they were being mind controlled, and while many may not have known what dark and disturbing event they were about to play a part in, many did happen to know, which just makes it all the more disturbing,

As the speech continued to bring in the thoughts of many a warrior, Mina sat still on her perch, often glancing over to Blanc, who was still shivering, even with Mina's heavy coat. It made the General sad, but at this point, she had nothing more to give. She could help the daughter of Lady Belyy in any way, though she did not accept physical contact, as Lady Belyy felt that hugging others for warmth was not a good thing (even Lady Valge thought that). With that, Mina smiled to the cold Blanc, hoping that would quell the pain Princess Blanc was feeling, though it seemed that in the end, Blanc in her young age still looked as confused as ever.

She glanced over to Lady Valge, who appeared to be dead. Mina quickly grew alarmed, and was ready to stand and alert her Goddess, but right in the nick of time, Lady Valge opened her eyes and continued to stare out into nothing, her eyes still void of any calling emotion. Mina sighed in relief, fearing it was finally the time for the ancient Goddess, though from the looks of things, Lady Valge was probably praying for her own demise. From the look on her face, Lady Valge was either experiencing sheer boredom, or sheer disappointment at something. No matter the answer, Lady Valge was quite mysterious due to her advanced age.

Mina glanced over at Tailzen, who was also looking at Mina in return. The Supendo Oracle appeared to grin at the young General of the Army, and in a strange move that confused Mina to this day, she licked her chops rather, eh, suggestively. Mina at the time had no idea why on Gamindustri Tailzen gave such a lewd message, but as the war progressed, Mina understood what Tailzen was implying, though that didn't quell the mystery in Tailzen's rather odd expressions. Either way, Mina will have to get used to the Oracle, for the war will often place both of them together, and seeing as how Tailzen was already making strange remarks, this will definitely play well in the end, right?

Finally, Mina looked at Lady Belyy once more, who was striking down on the podium with a fist that may have just as well been made out of iron. Mina always cherished the might of the Supendo Goddess, and was always impressed with the way the Goddess ran her nation, looking like the best way of ruling compared to the other nations. However, while she felt Lady Belyy to be the supreme ruler of the land, she did have to mention that she did fear Lady Belyy, for various reasons, of course. For one, Lady Belyy could be violent whenever she needed be, and her methods of accomplishing her goals could be a little…extreme, to the point of being insane. That was the key word for her: insane. Sometimes, Mina stood her ground away from her Goddess, due to Lady Belyy's tendency to suddenly go through a psychotic breakdown. Other than that, however, Mina fully respected her Goddess.

As stated numerous times throughout the chapter, none of the soldiers, generals, or even the Goddess knew how this will play out. No one knew how Mina's life will be changed forever after this war, or how Lady Tailzen's changed as well. No one knew how deep and disturbing the "Project Genovine" will get on a worldwide scale, and how it will disturbingly end an era of peace Gamindustri was experiencing at this time. No one knew how Blanc will have to carry the burden of the war crimes about to be committed, as well as the numerous people who survived this era, who now will have to live through the pain in the hopes of seeing a brighter tomorrow.

Hindsight is never 20/20, and even if it was, no one could have seen what travesties will be committed during these fateful years of conflict.

* * *

**Famous Souls of the Second Polygonal War**

_In this section, we will detail the lives of certain people during this dark era. These people could either be warriors on the battlefield, future leaders of Gamindustri, those that helped change Gamindustri in the future, and those that were considered sacred for their time, but were thus killed during this conflict._

Today's famed soul is none other than Lady Black Heart I (1824-1979), a Goddess without a landmass during the mighty Second Polygonal War. She is the mother of Noire (1888-Present) and Uni (1926-Present), the future ruler of Lastation and Lastation's candidate, respectively. While 1,000 Goddesses existed within Supendo during the era, all were mostly executed or forbidden to ever transform, due to being political enemies to the White Heart Family, with the only clan surviving was the Black Hearts, due to their impressive loyalty and strength in the army.

She is best known for having a pleasant temper, and always being generous, though she was also known for being an extreme worrywart. Like her two daughters, she also displayed tsundere characteristics, though not in such an impressive skill like her daughters. She had long, black hair, and skin that looked as bright as the full-moon. However, she always scowled (never recorded to have smiled in history), and rarely socialized with any others, always keeping herself bottled up. This trait continued on towards Noire, though Uni seems to have stifled it by a little bit.

During the war, Lady Black Heart I was a general for Supendo for at least half the first year, leading the attack against Inoch Benio Mater, as well as defending Supendo in case of any invasion. However, before the first year even ended, Lady Black Heart saw the evil within Lady Belyy's heart, and quickly and quietly defected to IBM's side, now protecting IBM from Supendo, instead of the other way around. Due to her valued efforts in this war, Lady Black Heart I was awarded various prestigious awards, though they still did not have a land to call their own. Unlike popular stories dictate, Noire did not accompany her mother at all during the war.

Due to Lady Black Heart defecting to the opposing side, Supendo experienced plenty of losses, due to the Black Heart clan owning plenty of heavy weaponry. Their powerful victories during this war allowed Lady Black Heart to gain immense popularity, thus strengthening her position in Inoch Benio Mater's government. With her continuous growth in popularity, as well IBM falling into corruption, Lady Black Heart was able to establish an underground army, thus creating the chance for her successful coup d'état in 1956, establishing Lastation and eradicating the Blue Hearts of IBM. She then ruled the land until her death in 1979, due to a cancerous tumor growing throughout her body. She left control of Lastation in Noire's hands, who has held the title to this day.

It was clear that after her successful betrayal of Supendo, the Black Hearts were able to successfully become a world power, rivaling even Planeptune in sheer scope. It was all thanks to her experiences in the Second Polygonal War that she was able to accomplish the feats she ended up performing. While financial difficulties forced the nation to partner with Planeptune for a short time, Lastation still grew to become the strongest nation Gamindustri has ever seen, exactly the words Lady Black Heart I wanted to hear in the end.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was boring and rushed. I did what I could, and hopefully the next one will be much better.


	2. The Greene's Have a Problem

In order to get the full experience, read this with the contrast being a black background, and white text. The story should be visualized as being in black-and-white, and the only colors that appear are minute. For this chapter, the only colors are the sun, and the blue eyes of Vert.

* * *

Chapter 2: So it appears that Supendo was already suppressing certain individuals

As we have seen from that grand speech from the Goddess of Supendo herself, a whole act of…carnage was beginning to be made. However, one must realize that life for those that fell into the groups of "unworthy" individuals was already far from idealistic. You can say that the war actually began in 1912, when the first stages of the hate against Planeptunians and other individuals became much more prominent. Now, these groups were always frowned upon since ROB became king of this nation back at the turn of the millennium, though they were still integrated into society like everyone else. It even got to the point where many Planeptunians converted over to Supendo's side, as they found grand business opportunities, and while many Supendo residences often shown scorn to the Planeptunians, they usually ended up befriending one another, thus causing the conflicts to finally close, and life to go on as normal.

However, one must realize that this all rang true for Lady Valge's rule, as the previous rulers of the north were often harsh on those of enemy nations. Still, Lady Valge made many realize that war was not always necessary to go through, due to her having the ability to see all nations as simply holding people, rather than individuals considered inferior. She demonstrated that every nation, while holding different ideas and beliefs, still boiled down to one thing: they were all still the same species. It was probably this behavior, as well as her allowing immigrants from other nations into her own (this was rarely ever supported by the other Goddesses), that allowed Lady Valge to be fondly remembered in the history books, with many of the Goddesses today still following in her example. It goes to show that even the most stoic and fierce nation in all of Gamindustri has the ability to be benevolent and charitable.

But once Lady Belyy appeared, things started to change. While she ascended the throne at the turn of the century, her true hatred of the people will not become apparent until 1910. Still, during the first decade of the century, The Royal Guards of Supendo started to act quite biased against any of Planeptune origin, often to strange and awkwardly comical results. For example, a Supendo child would steal a fine piece of candy, and get caught and issued a warning. A Planeptune child, on the other hand, will steal a fine piece of candy, get caught, and then get kicked around, be called names, and sometimes even beaten into a temporarily coma. The parents will complain, but the officers will say that it is indeed law for them to do such heinous acts.

In 1912, Lady Belyy began to grow serious in her hatred for those not of Supendo Origin. Besides the police brutality, Planeptunians did not experience many hardships during this time, at least giving them the impression that they were still being accepted; but once that fateful year came up on the calendar, those who felt accepted will soon wonder what their worth in this world really is. No one could blame their ways of thinking during this era, and after what will be shown, perhaps you will join in on the not-blaming party.

Now, in order to explain what on Gamindustri is about to occur that leads up to that fateful meeting on March 15, 1919, I must use a set list. This set list comes from our own world, one defined throughout the countless generations of man, though only officially recognized fairly recently. You see, the list I am referring to is the "8 Stages of Genocide." This list describes how we humans tend to perform organized killings, and it is sadly universal towards every nation, every group, and every individual. It seems that even when the reasons for committing such crimes are different, the whole methods and general idea of Genocide are always, essentially, the same. It is truly sickening, but it seems that we all must accept it, whether living on the Western or Eastern Hemisphere, north or south of the equator.

Unfortunately, even for a series such as Hyperdimension Neptunia, a series created with the full intent of showing women essentially doing hilarious things, while still proving themselves to be the dominant portion of their race in this odd world, horrendous things are bound to occur. While Gamindustri never has to fear a dark event like the events about to be described, at least we hope (ASIC was close, but at least they didn't lead to millions dying), their past has always been horrific, due to never being touched upon officially by the creators of this universe. This war that is about to be described is, of course, one such dark event, and it will easily deal with the 8 stages of Genocide.

In order to describe these dark steps from hell, an example of someone surviving through them is needed. This person that will be talked about will one day rule a nation, one that will continue on into the modern times. This person, a young girl not even in her double-digit ages, went by the name of Vert, part of the Planeptunians that lived around the border of Supendo, who was born into the wealthy, prestigious Greene family. Yes, this is the same, exact Vert that currently rules over the land of Leanbox, the nation that overtook the Pippion Alliance later in the century. As many Goddesses are bound to do, she would grow as usual until the age of 14, in which she would then have a slower, aging rate (explaining why Lady Valge could live to the early 1900's, even when born in the 1600's). However, she was quite an exception to the rule, for she continued to grow until 21, in which case she then started to age much slower.

Yes, before she was the founder and Goddess of Leanbox, Vert Greene was born in Planeptune, and was an official Planeptune citizen until the formation of Leanbox in the 1960's. Her father, Dexter Greene, was a man who essentially built up the modern tram system, thus allowing easier travel throughout each and every landmass. Her mother, Helga Greene, was a renowned Planeptunian singer, helping the birth of the eventual Jazz age (yes, it seems that even this world had that). Both were extremely wealthy, so Vert Greene was born inside a family with their own mansion. Vert Greene herself, as part of this heavily talented family, was already becoming a child prodigy by the age of 8, knowing how to play the piano forwards and backwards, recite various phrases in nearly 20 different languages, and was able to do math perfectly, even answering Godlik's algorithm, which had been baffling mathematicians for nearly 300 years.

But much like any Planeptunian, any person, regardless of their wealth or popularity, was affected by the looming Supendo army. While the village they lived in, dubbed Fortnight ville (unfortunately doesn't exist anymore), was technically on Planeptune land, it was located on Supendo's landmass, and was considered a joint-owned area for both nations (established in 1897). Thus, the army simply began preparations to, essentially, dehumanize the people that lived in the area. I guess, at this moment, the first stage of Genocide should be explained thoroughly, which is to begin classifying people by certain names, usually in a mocking manner. While the term Planeptunian has described the people for a while, it soon began to come out as a dark word that meant to describe the people as "vermin," "ogres," "scum," and all sorts of violent words. Vert Greene had to experience it all.

* * *

On April 5th, 1913, the small, quaint village of Fortnight ville was stricken with many posters pasted all over the village, be it on any border wall or even the foundations of a house. Each poster had some strange painting on it, most of the time depicting one or more people in strange formations, or simply drawn in a strange, aesthetic way. These people drawn, not mincing words here, were simply the drawings of various people of Planeptune descent, though judging from the art work today, you could never tell on your own.

Most of the time, the people drawn had disturbing faces, most of the time looking as though they were in the process of being melted by some, unknown force of spectral diligence. They were always painted ugly, and if another person was drawn, they were expected to look almost identical, or simply the same as the other. Sometimes, a third drawing was made onto the posters, displaying another man or woman, though this time they are drawn as either handsome or simply beautiful, at least compared to the ugliness that lurked in front of them. It did not take long for the citizens of Planeptune to understand that these posters were saying that the "uglies" were the Planeptunians, and the beautiful people were the men and women of Supendo.

At this point, no one knew what was going on, or why these posters existed in the first place, but it did set many people off in a frantic worry. The posters started small, but as the months dragged on, millions of them appeared out of nowhere, as though they were breeding behind everyone's back. Supendo civilians also seemed to have been affected by them at this time, for they started to take the posters to heart, and began to ridicule the Planeptune civilians that happened to walk by them. This was even stranger for those of Planeptune descent, especially for those in Fortnight ville, as Planeptunians have been friends with Supendian people for quite awhile, and now seeing them as bullies out of the blue definitely made many a citizen bewildered.

But perhaps the biggest, and perhaps most disturbing poster displayed during this time was a chart, one that "claimed" to show off the physical differences between Supendo people and Planeptune people. The posters claimed that Planeptunians often had smaller skulls, thus "smaller brains for thinking," weaker bones, greyer skin, and usually had long noses or hideous ears. Compare this to the Supendo people, who always had "perfect" proportions, great stats, and always looked like living dolls, to be honest. Let us just say that Dexter Greene didn't enjoy these posters.

Dexter Greene was a rather sturdy man, one that stood quite taller than the rest, always combing back his hair to the point that it looked quite thin. He always wore the fanciest of suits, mostly in the dark, almost forest-green variety, and tends to look professional at even the most casual hour. Even if his grand businesses (that of both an inventor and an entrepreneur) were the type that often didn't sport professional people, Dexter Greene always appeared to live the glamorous life. Being a man with nearly 100 million credits to his name, he had every right to do so, and it seemed that even when he retired in about a decade or so, he would still be making money far beyond his death date. That would be good for his family, including the young Vert, who was only two at the time, and vulnerable to the world as ever.

However, Dexter was never the man to be seen simply walking around in public, never enjoying the fine art of walking in public, though being that today was a fine, warm day in June, he decided to give it a good chance. He, along with one of his servants, took to the town of Fortnight ville, enjoying the busy street as he took in the sights. Unfortunately, the scorn and hate the Supendians were giving his people will soon reach him, and once he turned his head ever so slightly, he noted the strange posters that dotted a fine, brick wall.

"Tell me, Nathan, what is that on that wall?"

When Dexter turned his head, he noted the strange poster feigning knowledge. It displayed a bountiful palette of color and décor, but the subject manner was most disturbing. Drawn about this strange poster were skulls, arms, legs, and even hearts, all drawn in strange ways for two categories: one for Supendo, and the other for Planeptune. Planeptune's listing had such strange facts upon it, even claiming that the skulls of Planeptunian people were much too big, as their brains were not even there to begin with. In contrast, Supendo was shown to have perfect ideologies, and it was drawn to make the people of Supendo look so great and powerful, that they were nearly called the superior people, or at least that was what the haphazard cursive tried to describe.

Nathan looked over at the poster as well, taking off his beret as he quickly wiped the sweat from his brow. "Ay, that's just those damn posters being posted everywhere now. Got plenty of people in a jiffy, y'know?" Nathan answered back, quickly placing his hat back on and beginning to slap the poster. "There be ones much strange than this, sir. Have no idea why they even exist. Some Supendo soldiers keep putting them up, is what I hear."

Dexter scratched his chin, his own brow soon being wiped down. "Are you telling me that Supendo officials been putting these things up? If my memory serves me, isn't it wrong to lambast certain people, or is there something important happening that I am not aware of?" Mr. Greene asked, still keeping his entire sight and composure on that poster. He couldn't think of a single reason why on Gamindustri an event would acquire the defamation of certain people, but then again, he doesn't socialize that often. Hell, why in Celestia's name were they (including he) different from any Supendo people? He never recalled meeting a Supendo fellow with a completely different body composition from the rest of the lot.

"Sir, forgive me for sayin', but you should know of what's going on, y'know? I heard through the grapevine that Lady Be-somethin' is hating on us from Planeptune! No idea why, and I highly doubt it, but still, these posters ain't helping my beliefs. Still, them Supendo soldiers been placing them, so it must be official for somethin'," Nathan explained, trying to hurry up towards Dexter, who randomly started to move once again. They simply continued walking down the boulevard, walking by various marts and the like, really not having a goal in mind.

"So, what you are telling me is that these posters, which ridicule people like me, were placed by the soldiers of Supendo?"

"Quite actually, yes."

Dexter scratched his chin once more. "If that is the case, what about the Planeptune forces? We are a joint area, correct? Should they have gone and prevented this defamation already, or are they simply turning a blind eye to this?" Dexter inquired, walking over towards news-vendor, who was shouting some strange profanities towards a lass that made him rather irate. When Dexter got the paper, however, he noted that the newsboy looked at him not in confusion or simplistic passion, but instead with the anger from the lass radiating over to him. Or at least so he thought. Sure, the man was a born-Supendo gent, but at the moment, Mr. Greene didn't even suspect that.

"I don't know, sir, but now that you've mentioned it, I haven't yet seen a single Planeptune soldier around these parts for days! Getting quite worried, I must say," Nathan said, holding the newspaper for his master. They continued walking down the lane, reaching an intersection where cars were simply parked and awaiting passing; at this point in time, cars were only starting to appear out on the road, though as we can see, people were still preferring the simpler act of simply walking everywhere.

At this junction, a small child was bouncing a ball on their knee. The sun above them retreated into a thicket of clouds, making the shadowing on the child strangely prominent, making them look rather uncanny out on the street. A few adults walked by him, yelling for him to pay attention for the people, as his focus was merely on the ball, not anyone else. However, once Dexter Greene and Nathan reached this said junction, the boy appeared to take note of them, and allowed the ball to roll off down the street, nearly causing a massive pileup in the process. Mr. Greene noticed the boy as well, but he decided to be on his way, not wanting to waste time with a child he had never seen before. Nathan felt a strange omen about this kid, but nevertheless he continued on with Mr. Greene.

That was when a bunch of trash hit the both of them.

"What in the bloody hell?" Mr. Greene said as quickly turned around. On the ground, hundreds of paper and other materials now littered the street and walkway, with the boy in the distance laughing like mad. He was slapping his knee and having a jolly good time, a wastebasket now flipped right next to him. Two Supendo guards walked over to him, and at first Dexter and Nathan thought that the boy was going to get it now, but instead the guards laughed with the boy, as though the uniforms they sported were simply a muse to confuse the living hell out of everyone else.

"Take that, stoopid Planies!" the kid called out, causing the guards to laugh even more. Dexter Greene was ready to give the trio a piece of his mind, but Nathan managed to calm his master down, bringing him back to the land of the living and back on their way.

"I wouldn't get involved with them, sir. Not good for the heart. Besides, I noticed that the soldiers just keep supporting such stupid things; man, I never been so worried in my life!" Nathan mentioned, looking back towards where the kid was, only to see that all three of them have walked on down the lane. Wherever they went, at least no more mischief would be done. That was enough to make Nathan feel pretty relieved.

"Ah, I highly doubt those were the actual soldiers of Supendo. Bah! They were probably brethren for that child. Might as well just let that petty crime go," Dexter Greene replied, wiping off his fine suit as the two of them continued on forward. However, Nathan suddenly grew rather solemn, almost depressingly so. Mr. Greene gave an aside glance towards his servant, chuckling a little bit. "Something the matter, Nathan? You are not seriously bothered by a child, are you?"

Nathan jumped and scratched the back of his head, at first looking quite embarrassed before going back into his solemn glance. "Sorry, sir, but I just don't agree with ya. I think somethin's up with them soldiers. I'm telling you, I have yet to see a single Planeptune soldier for a long time, and remember how they're always here? Yeah, you're not social, but certainly your wife mentioned them? Now there is none. None! Can you believe that? I think those two were actual soldiers! You saw them posters! They are all conspiring against us, I tell you!" Nathan explained, sweating like a dogoo in the warm sun as the fear suddenly came back to hurt him. Mr. Greene once more laughed.

"Relax, Nathan, I highly doubt there is any conspiracy going on. I have some people from Supendo working for me, and I know that they are not doing anything suspicious. Hell, they weren't even making snide jokes like that child back there, so it was probably just some stupid event from some stupid child, simple as that. Besides, if Supendo was really planning something, I'm assuming that Planeptune will try to intervene. They are the other half of our government, after all. Perhaps all of our soldiers from Planeptune left for a mission, and Supendo took full control for the time being. You don't have to worry about anything, Nathan."

Dexter Greene soon took out a handkerchief from his sleeve and wiped his forehead, waving to a random citizen walking down the streets. During this action, he noticed another poster and one right after it, until it came to the point that there were nearly 40 posters on a wall next to him. They all had those characteristics of showing the Planeptunians as savages, with one, prominent poster showcasing a Planeptunian as a foul beast, holding a beautiful, Supendo Woman in its slick grasp. The words under it read: "Those Plany beasts are stealing our bountiful women! Do Supendo a favor, and lead their relationship to an end, before they condemn our women to a permanent seat in hell!" Plenty of Supendo civilians looked at the posters, some shaking their heads while others seemed to care nonetheless. When they looked at Mr. Greene, some couldn't tell if he was a Planeptunian, or just one of them, so some civilians cursed at him, while others simply waved. Mr. Green was unfazed.

Nathan tried not to care about their words, but his worry was still confounding him. "I'm sorry for worrying you in return, sir, but every time I think of these thoughts, I remember a scene that I saw only a day ago."

"A scene? Well, go on, lad. What was this scene?"

Nathan looked quite shy to say anything, but he still decided to repeat what he ended up seeing. "I was walking outside alone yesterday, when I saw five Supendo soldiers surrounding a poor Planeptunian gent. As far as I could tell, them soldiers had no reason to attack him, but I'm not sure. They were definitely not near him because of a crime, but it seemed like they were still trying to arrest him. They were mocking him, making fun of his beard and spectacles, all while he looked utterly confused. They just kept laughin', and soon them soldiers pushed him around some with their heavy rifles and such. The man tried to get out, but soon the soldiers grew mad, and do I mean mad! They threw him to the ground, and just kept beating him senselessly. I saw him bleeding from every hole on his head, and they…they just wouldn't stop. They kept going, until the man either passed out or, I don't know, died! No one reacted to it, and if any person that looked Planeptunian to them walked by, they simply started to taunt them to. The man's body was soon removed, and, well, I can' honestly say. Sir, Imma just warning ya; be careful about these people. I don' trust them!"

As he spoke, Dexter Greene scratched his chin once more, looking cautiously toward his servant. Nathan continued to look down, refusing to look at Mr. Greene in the face as he continued to walk forward, almost reaching the end of this area. For some time, both of the individuals kept to themselves as they almost finished their walk. The sun soon came back out from the clouds, enlightening the world with the splendor of the early days of summer. It must have been five minutes before Dexter Greene spoke once more.

"Nathan."

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"I took into account the story you told me. I still don't believe that Supendo is doing anything suspicious, but just in case they are…"

Nathan was growing baffled. "What is it, sir?"

Dexter Greene let out a small smile on his face. "Please, if they do something terrible, try to protect my daughter. I prefer not having her grow up in a world filled with terror like this, but as long as she is protected, I guess I am fine with it. Will you protect her, Nathan? In case something bad happens to me?"

Nathan was surprised by those words. He knew that his master was still being quite skeptical about these trepidations, but the servant could already see how Mr. Greene was taking his own family into account. For some reason, it felt quite heroic. "I will, sir, but I guess I must tell you now to relax. No matter what, both you and I along with your daughter and wife, and perhaps even that devil you call your sister, will make it out okay. Imma sure of it!" Nathan proclaimed, taking his beret off once more, dusting it off after that whole trash incident.

Mr. Greene chuckled, even to the point of laughing out loud. This, in turn, made Nathan to laugh, and for just a moment or two, it seemed that all worries flew out some unknown window, and the two of them were filled with the splendor of fancy living. "I know I can trust on you, Nathan, dear boy! Maybe this will all end in a few days anyways. Perhaps we are just worrying over nothing, eh?" Mr. Greene said, still chuckling, followed by Nathan nodding in agreement. They shook each their hands, laughing as others stared at them in confusion. No matter what, they believed, the world can simply not be that horrific, to essentially condemn in a strange manner beyond their control.

"Ah, it's getting late, dear boy. Perhaps we should head back to the manor, hm? I think I have seen the town enough."

* * *

It seemed that Supendo combined step 1 towards Genocide with step 3, which is meant to dehumanize the groups involved that will eventually be killed off. Still, the classifications were still being done upon the Planeptunians, and while it wasn't prominent during the previous scene with Mr. Greene, as the months drew on, violence across Supendo grew, as various civilians started to take to heart what these propaganda messages were stating. Soldiers of Supendo even appeared to be encouraging it, as they oftened joined in on the fun, often doing what occurred towards that poor gent from the last scene.

As if that wasn't enough, Supendo continued to glorify these crimes by continuing their steps towards genocide. The next step towards genocide is "symbolization," where the targeted people are forced to wear some sort of symbol to distinguish them from standard civilians. In order to know who was Planeptunian, or any other nation for that matter, consulting the Basilicom was needed, and sadly, the runners of the Basilicom gave the court of Supendo all the info it will ever need. The first targets, of course, were the main ones, which were the Planeptunians. They were forced to wear medals with triangles covering them, usually in different colors depending on what crimes they followed. Those of the other nations had wear other assorted symbols, with many from Lan16 being forced to wear a triangle with a line through it. Along with this, Planeptunians had to wear a scarf around their shoulder that had the Planeptune national flag attached to it.

Dexter and Helga Greene were forced into wearing these symbols, even though they were considered powerful, even for Planeptunian people. Vert Greene, even though she was only five when this happened, was still forced to wear these symbols upon her breast and shoulder, and even when her mother tried to stop them, Vert was still forced after having a gun aimed at her head. Nathan and the other servants were also forced to wear these symbols, while Aunt Mimi, the sister of Dexter Greene, was forced to wear both these symbols and a pink triangle upon her breasts, as she was considered a lesbian by the official Basilicom records.

Around this time, the Greene family was beginning to lose their mighty prominence, though even by the year 1916, they were still quite the wealthy family, though being rich throughout their lives, both of the parents never did experience a time when their money began to run out. This financial deficit was blamed on the fact that Supendo soldiers were starting to barricade various businesses run by Planeptunian people. Helga's broadcasts over the radio were soon blocked by official government censorships, and soon she was simply barred from ever singing anything again. Dexter, meanwhile, saw many of his workers leave, and many of his ideas, which were always accepted by Supendo, were now being rejected. This caused deficits to continue onward for an extremely long time, all the way to the year 1918, when the family was just about ready to lose their house.

Now, many will be wondering by now why Planeptune never intervened with these horrific events. You see, many of the Planeptunians being captured were, of course on Supendo Land, and unlike our world where we can go on and sue the enemy country for holding our citizens hostage, Gamindustri never had those laws until the Unification Act of 1983. Thus, even when areas like Fortnight ville were being attacked by this terror, Planeptune was useless in trying to prevent this from happening, due to contradictions in the contract over holding the area together. Don't get me wrong, though; Histoire knew that this was happening, along with Lady Plutia, but there was nothing that could be done. After this whole event was over, both of the women felt great guilt over not helping them. It is one of those events that haunts Histoire to this day.

At this point, Supendo was still growing its massive army, while the rest of the nations continued to grow in prominence due to the industrial revolution. Because of this, the other three nations simply ignored the problems that were occurring, as many still tried to hold a policy of isolationism, so as to not lose their temper in developing their empires. Perhaps, if they did try to intervene, they could have attempted to stop Supendo from growing, but once more, they simply had their own problems to deal with. Unfortunately, all nations were to soon engage in one of the bloodiest wars in the history of this world.

With that out of the way, the Greene's in 1918 were losing hope, and on a fateful day in September, they were about ready to experience the 5th stage of Genocide: "Polarization."

* * *

It was still bright outside, when Vert was busy playing a nice piece on the piano.

The sun had that sense of melancholy only the early-coming evening can provide, when the chill of the coming autumn was right around the corner. It was a thick orange, one that could never be changed no matter how much tint is applied, and it seemed so dim that you can stare at it indefinitely. It was just so surreal to look at it today, knowing that such a beautiful sky shall forever be tarnished by a dark act, ready to explode upon this world.

At the kitchen table, once always decked completely with beautiful candles that looked exactly like porcelain, accompanied by a beautiful vase in the center, with flowers of all sorts filling its contents, sat Dexter Greene, who looked like he was ready to simply give up on life, with his hands folded near his eyes and sitting posture slanted slightly forward; it was clear that his scenario has changed since 1913. Where the table once was only available for eating and general family meetings, it was now being used for Mr. Greene's blights, as his financial woes were much too big for his office upstairs. Helga Greene could only watch from the doorway.

"Vert's playing skills have gotten much better, Dex," Helga said with nonchalance exuberating from her lips. Dexter Greene didn't even lift his gaze off of the papers in front of him, instead only flipping through them with what appeared to be a sudden depression. He sighed along with her, and after a few moments, one could possibly hear him say "good," though perhaps it was just the imagination playing its usual tricks. Do not get any of us wrong here; Dexter Greene enjoyed it when Vert played the piano, and was always thrilled to hear her doing well, but at this moment, with the burden of man riding upon his weakened back, he couldn't even bother to open his ears to listen.

Helga sighed once more, folding her arms under her bosom, quietly walking over to her husband. Helga was quite the woman, I must say, though with all the problems of Fortnight ville affecting her, she began to reek of age. Her hair was tied up in a bun, looking like a blonde beehive, with the rest of her pale body looking lanky in comparison. She was slender, and her "feminine"" characteristics were quite natural, but maybe because of the gloom that was spreading across the Planeptunian community, she looked as though nothing ever developed, and instead her body fell into a state of decay. Still, if the days were much more kind on her, many could see where Vert "gets" it from.

"How are we doing, honey? Is it enough to pay for the month?" Helga asked, taking a seat next to her husband. She stared lifelessly at the barren wasteland of her table-top, along with the variety of shelves that now stood empty beyond belief. The Greene's, once the richest in the land, were now struggling as though they were poor the whole time. While many items have been sold, they still had plenty of riches within their home, but looking at them now, it seemed that everything will be eventually removed from their grasp, as though fate was stealing their fortunes immediately after they gained them. It was a daring thought to blame fate like this, but in such disturbing and hard times, there was nothing more to say about it.

Dexter Greene sighed once more, and slowly turned to look his wife in the eyes. "Just about…just about…," he said as quietly as he could, before going right back to looking at the papers, doing some strange calculations that, honestly, he never really had to do before. That was always for his accountant, but since that accountant was a Supendian, he was forced to retire, leaving Mr. Greene out alone on the trail. Helga knew what pain her husband was currently going through, and tried to whisk onto her face a smile, though it was clear that such an act will prove futile in the end. Still, she managed to begin caressing Dexter's knee as the gent struggled with his emotions.

"Are we left in a deficit? I mean, I could try and…" Helga was beginning to say, before Dexter placed a hand over her delicate mouth. With another sigh, Dexter spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Helga," Dexter said, before gently laying his hand back down. Helga looked at him in befuddlement, and Dexter couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry you have to put up with this, my dear wife. If I weren't from Planeptune, you wouldn't have to worry about this bloody mess," Mr. Greene elaborated, chuckling silently as he looked at his wife dead in the eyes. Helga just looked more confused.

"What do you mean, Dex? Are you blaming yourself for this financial problem?"

Dexter had to shrug. "I thought we were spared from all of this, you know? Heh, look at how wrong I was. We used to be so…damn wealthy, and now all this paper is fucking useless!" Dexter let out his frustration, flipping the papers over and practically throwing them across the table. He let out an angry groan, and placed a hand upon his forehead. Helga, though startled, did try to console the man, smiling somewhat as she stroke the man's back.

"Dex, even if you were the most successful man in the world today, I would still have to go through all this. No matter what, I'm always a Planeptune citizen, too," Helga said, trying to make her husband remember such a key fact. Dexter looked at her, his anger slowly draining out of his system, and it seemed that he was finally starting to fully calm down. He smiled once more, though it was quite shaky.

"I know, dear. I see that damn symbol that placed on you," he began, noting the symbol of the Planeptune flag across her arm. Helga looked at her arm and quickly covered it with her hand, always being embarrassed whenever someone brought it up, including any of her family members. At some point in 1914, everyone of Planeptune descent was forced to wear an arm band, and the Greene family followed suite rather quickly. Yes, even the extremely young Vert was forced to wear such a heinous symbol, and when she cried for being so afraid, it appeared that the Supendo soldiers all laughed at her broken innocence. It was enough to make her mother sick. Still, back to now, Dexter shook his head, and leaned back in his chair. "They're ruining me, dear. I can't believe, but Supendo is actually causing me to fall apart. I thought it was all a rumor back in the day…perhaps I should have listened to Nathan back then, you know? Probably could have saved every credit I got."

Helga now looked at her husband with irate-fever. "Don't think like that! There was nothing you could do, and even if you listened to Nathan, who's to say they wouldn't rob you in the future? Please, don't think such horrid thoughts. Let's just try and stay afloat for now; for Vert," Helga said, patting her husband now as he still looked quite disturbed. At this point, Vert hit a high note on her song.

"I guess you're right…Helga, am I a horrible father? To not be able to provide for my child efficiently?"

"Ah, there you go again! Please, my husband, stop being so negative! It is attitude like this that will sink us even lower!"

As apparently a parental spat was going on, Aunt Mimi quietly entered the room, covered in what appeared to be mud and dust. Before we see what occurred, Aunt Mimi was a young lass, though still in the dying ages of her youth. Surprisingly, she looked almost identical to Vert, though always looked much more childlike than the future Leanbox Goddess. She even wore the same style of extravagant clothing that Vert is known for, though due to the times, her dresses have become much less elaborate. Unfortunately for her, not only was she registered as a Planeptune citizen, but as mention before, she was a lesbian, and Supendo will not have that. With the pink triangle showcasing like a scarlet letter, Aunt Mimi will never be able to hide away in a heavy crowd.

When he noticed her, Dexter was shocked and appalled beyond all belief. "Sister, by the Gods, what the hell happened to you?" Dexter said, quickly getting up and rushing to his poor sister. Aunt Mimi saw him running, and quickly held her hands up; pushing him away as she quickly shot him a glare, and some strange, rather sensual look towards Helga. Needless to say, Helga was completely confused.

"Ah, damn Supendo freaks began taunting me again. 'Oh, how much a freak you are!' is what they kept shouting, and I swear to you, it is pissing me off! Can't a girl just go out to the market without being bombarded with freaking mud?" Mimi yelled, wiping off whatever got onto her dress which, unfortunately for her fashionable mind, had to be white. Nathan walked in frantically behind her, desperately trying to keep the Aunt Mimi clean and free from exploding out of nowhere once more. "I swear to you, those Supendo men are pigs. Did you see the gestures they were making towards me?"

Nathan had a crack to make out of that one. "Well, dearest Mimi, perhaps they aren't all that bad. Maybe it will teach ya to actually, you know, be normal. Ya, huh? Perhaps wanna take a turn on me?" he asked, randomly sounding drunk like a…donkey, yeah. Aunt Mimi grew furious, grabbed a random object next to her (some sort of doorstopper) and flung it directly at the servant.

"Shut up, you cur! Honestly, brother, I can't believe you still have him here…" she said, dusting off her dress once more, about to take a seat before realizing that she would only dirty up the chair.

It was hard to hear, but if you listened closely, you could have heard Nathan suddenly whisper: "Wonder why he kept ya for this long, you know?" However, his voice was drone out by the playing of Vert's soothing melody.

"Please, do not fight! We have enough problems as it is. Mimi, I'm sorry you had to go through with that, but didn't I tell you not to head out unless you were accompanied by either me or Nathan?" Dexter asked, taking a seat once more, resting his head on a hand. Aunt Mimi groaned in annoyance, shrugging with great exaggeration as she walked over to a wall, resting an arm on it.

"Yes, I know. Sorry, brother, but I simply cannot accept the fact that I have to be escorted in order to arrive back home _unscathed. _Seriously, I am a person, right? I don't give a rat's ass what this symbol means, if I have to go somewhere, I'll go there whenever I feel like it, alone or not! And seriously, brother, you want me to be escorted by _him? _He would turn me into the authorities faster than a freaking blue hedgehog, and those critters are freaking fast!" Mimi said, disgruntled by all this. As Nathan rolled his eyes in the background, Helga sighed and shook her head.

"I would love to be with you, Mimi, but all these accusations about lesbians being beat on have scared me. N-No offense, I just don't want to come home to Vert with a black eye is all!" Helga said, initiating a strange look from Mimi, one that conveyed a strange sense of…perversion?

"Yeah, I understand. Seriously, you should have seen what happened while I was out there!"

Dexter grew intrigued. "What, in Celestia's name, did you see out there, Sister? If it's another beating…"

"No, worse! You see, when I was out at the market, you know how there are those big houses behind some of the stores, own by Planeptune people? I saw freaking Supendo soldiers, trucks and all, going up to each and every one, forcing people to, I guess, move out. Seriously, they were carrying all sorts of bags and such, and plenty were trying to fight back, though you know how well that turns out. It can't be curfew issues, right? It's not even dark yet!" Mimi said, making the rest of the group at most shocked. Nathan, confused and nimble as he was, quickly ran out of the room, presumably to look out the window. Dexter and Helga could only pray for something good to come out of this.

The room that Nathan ran into happened to be the exact one Vert resided in, with the grand piano being played like a blissful phenomenon. Nathan saw the window right in front of him, but after hearing the beautiful tune harmonizing through the room's atmosphere, he temporarily forgot exactly what he was doing in the first place. "Wow, that's…pretty impressive, kid," Nathan said, shaking his head in earnest approval.

Vert jumped at the sudden, foreign noise, and turned her head on a whim towards the servant, though she was pleasantly relieved to see a familiar face. "Hi, Uncle Nate! I've been practicing that all~ morning!" Vert said with intense glee that only children can produce. Ah, dear little Vert; how much you shall change over the many decades ahead. She was still blonde, and her hair was still pretty long, but being that she was the size of any, average child, she was nowhere near what she would later become. Even looking at the short term changes, she still had yet to change; her skin was still radiant with life, her eyes were still big with curiosity and wonder, and her complexion of the inner realm of thought was still safe from the horrors that plagued the current world. Perhaps she will change drastically in the coming days, or maybe she will keep her splendor throughout her childhood, but no matter what the outcome is, childhood innocence never lasts forever.

"Yes, very lovely, kid. Man, I wish I could play them things, but my fing's are too big!" Nathan said. He realized that his comment would have instigated an insult from Aunt Mimi, but thankfully she wasn't here' that type of joke would not be good for a child still developing. Still, he marveled at how the young child could learn a new art in such a dark time. "Vert, you aren't bothered by, ya know, all this hullabaloo, right? Your 'Pappy' and 'Momma' were concerned, you know?" Nathan suddenly blurted out, not sure if that was the best course of action to take at a time like this. Then again, he completely forgot the reason why he came in here in the first place, so who knows.

Vert looked perplexed, but placed a finger upon her chin to simulate thinking, being a child that thought this was how it was done. "Um, I don't know what you mean, but I'm okay! Uncle Nate, can we pick flowers? I heard it'll be cold tonight, and I don't want those flowers to freeze!" Vert said, suddenly clutching at Nathan's sleeve. With an adorable lisp and eyes that made any person break due to innocence, Nathan could only smile at the young child. It was hard to say no towards a child like this, and Nathan was one to break easily, so he quickly patted the young child in the head, once more forgetting entirely about what he was supposed to do. Dexter Greene was still waiting, and he was growing impatient.

"Sure, Verty. Let's go-"

A voice played in his head. _Hey, Servant-boy! Are you stupid enough to forget what you were supposed to do, after being told what to do exactly one minute ago?_

With the horrifying voice of Aunt Mimi playing in his head, Nathan suddenly remembered exactly what he was supposed to do. "Shit," he accidentally said out loud, before covering his mouth, praying that the young child refused to listen to him. Vert tilted her head in a questioning way, making Nathan relieved; hopefully that meant she had no idea what on Gamindustri he said.

He quickly ran over to the window next to the piano, cautiously opening the soft curtains as he peered through a small opening, taking a fine look of the neighborhood, where at least five other, big mansions were spotted (it was the rich side, after all). As he looked down the block he walked down many times before, his heart stopped almost immediately, as though he was suffering the biggest fright of his life. I mean, that wasn't far off, as what he saw was truly the worst thing to see at the time; both for the circumstances it was opening, and for the fact that it was probably proving Aunt Mimi correct on her judgements.

Down the street, two houses down, were three trucks, with at least 30 Supendo soldiers walking towards the front door, all carrying rifles in their hands, with the exception of a few who carried a clipboard with strange paper on top of them. Nathan's eyes grew bloodshot as he saw three people, all carrying the burden of being Planeptunians, carrying out some bags and expensive equipment, being pushed around by the soldiers as they were forced onto one of the trucks, which appeared to have plenty of passengers already in them. Other houses appeared to be in the middle of being vacated as well, with even children being forced to walk to the trucks, with the damn soldiers pushing them around as well. Once that family got onto one of the trucks, the soldiers began to march forward.

Straight towards the Greene residence.

"O-Oh no," Nathan stammered, slowly backing away from the vortex to the outside world. Vert was even more confused now, especially when Nathan accidentally bumped into a nice pillar that held a flower pot, and…well, I'm assuming you all know where this will head. He allowed the pot to crash onto the floor, as he quickly crouched down and grabbed Vert's shoulders, making her make an "eek!" sound. "Vert, I need ya to go to your parents now. They both are in the dinin' room. Go!" Nathan shouted, pushing Vert along her way. Vert made a strange, yet hilarious noise as she was hurried out the room, completely confused as to what was going on.

Back in the kitchen, Dexter and Helga contemplated over various matters. "What are we to do, Dex? What if they are removing people? What will we do? Goodness, what would they do to Verty?" Helga stammered, horrified by the millions of outcomes that could result from this nightmare scenario. Dexter hugged his wife, trying to console her by patting her gently on the back, though his shaking and numb fingers were not helping any matter at the moment. Mimi simply shook her head, clearly ready to explode at any moment.

"I swear to you, if they are actually doing this, than I think I have the right to beat up some Supendo freaks! Seriously, they are _not _removing us from this house!" Mimi shouted, though still managing to hold in plenty of her anger. Dexter shook his head, not believing for one second that they were actually living a nightmare. First the Supendo people began propaganda, then added in the symbols, cut off both his and his wife's business, and then now have the gall to possibly evict them from their prized mansion, for reasons no one could possibly explain.

And their nightmare was just about to grow worse.

"Momma, what's going on? Nate's acting weird!" Vert said, clutching the bottom of her mother's dress. Helga quickly grasped the child, picking her up with all her strength, trying to console her child the same way her husband tried to console her before. "He said you were worried. Is that true, momma? Is it?"

At this point, Nathan had appeared running back into the room, sweat covering his face and his body completely out of breath. Dexter and Mimi looked quite shocked at this deposition. "Nathan, dear boy, what on Gamindustri did you see? Please, give me some good news!" Dexter practically begged his own servant, his eyes growing with more fear than ever before. Vert continued to ask her mother plenty of questions, but her mother continued to say "it's going to be all right, dear," making the child that much more confused.

Nathan looked down to his feet, as though he was ashamed over committing a rather heinous crime. "I'm afraid I got no good news for you, sir. Supendo soldier's are everywhere! Trucks, guns, a sense of self-worth; you namit, they gottit! They evicting people like that, and they're heading straight towards us!" Nathan said, feeling the dread radiate off of his person. The family grew silent immediately upon hearing this, and a glass that Mimi was holding quickly fell to the ground, smashing into tiny pieces, making Vert scream and bury her head into her mother's bosom.

"No, no, that can't-"

Dexter was cut off by the sound of the front door, with a knock being obnoxiously made. "Supendo Officials. Open up immediately!" some shrill voice called out from the other side. The family remained still like the statues that once dotted the hallways. Even Vert, who was terrified out of her mind, remained still; even those tiny tears remained still within her eyes. It was that sickening moment, you know? That moment when you realized that, no matter what you had to do, you were trapped in a hornet's nest, and there was no other way out other than playing along. That was how the family felt, and how sickening the atmosphere suddenly turned.

"Supendo Officials! Open up, or we will force our way in!"

"Okay, time to teach these A-holes how to properly treat others!" Mimi shouted, curling up a fist as she began her march to the door. However, Dexter was quick in stopping her, and his sister quickly grew angry with him. "Brother, they're gonna evict us! I think we need to fight back, where the others failed! Come on, let me move!" Aunt Mimi yelled, struggling in her brother's grasp. He did let her go, but he gave her a stern look that made her immediately comply with whatever he was about to say.

"All right, let me see what they want. All of you, remain in here until they call us all out, okay?" Dexter Greene asked, leading to many of the people nodding hesitantly, fear hurting them quite vigorously. In order to not spook her child, Helga mouthed "Be careful," to which Dexter nodded. With that, he took that long walk towards his front door, and with the deepest sigh he had ever pulled off, he slowly opened the door to the outside world.

On his front porch stood three men; two of them were heavily armed, with rifles, a few handguns, and even a whacking stick dotting their rather-heavy military uniform; the third man, the one presumably calling for them to open the door, only had that clipboard Nathan noticed, along with what appeared to be the skinniest sword ever made, which rested over his left pants-pocket. They were all pretty tough-looking, and all had that stare that will haunt an individual for the rest of their lives. They didn't smile, and the scowl they had on instead only intensified with each passing second. Dexter Greene had no idea how to judge this situation.

"Hello there, General. I-Is there anything I can help you with?" Dexter Greene tried to be courteous, knowing that in reality, he seriously wanted to bash all three of their heads in with one of those heavy rifles. The man in the front didn't even crack a smile, nor even bothered to display any other emotion on the human spectrum. He didn't even ask for permission to enter the household, instead just entering the house like it was nothing, with the two soldiers following suite. All three of them pushed Dexter Greene almost to the ground, though he managed to catch himself.

"Bring all members of the family here at once! Every person must be here, or there _will _be consequences!" the man shouted, his hands now shaking as the clipboard appeared to be ready to fall. His accent sounded rather funky, revealing that the man was definitely from the northern part of Supendo. The other two still had yet to say anything, but there intense stares made Dexter know that no word will probably ever come from them. Speaking of the man, Dexter hesitantly began to walk down the hallway. "Stay in here! Call for them, sir!" the leading soldier yelled to Vert's rather stoic father. Dexter, seriously holding back his aggression, sighed and decided to comply.

"Family, you are needed out here! Bring in everyone, understand?" Dexter Greene yelled, trying to tell his wife to bring in Vert, knowing that she would normally leave the child behind. Reluctantly, the family and the servant walked out to the foyer, one by one, as though they were being lead towards the worst prison imaginable, which honestly didn't sound so far off. The soldiers simply stared at them, almost to the point of never blinking once. Once Nathan stepped into the room, Dexter clapped his hands. "This is everyone, sir. Did we do something wrong?"

The lead soldier nodded to Dexter, and began to unravel the papers on his clipboard. "On behalf of our Lady Belyy, and by the highest courts in the Grand Splendor of the Supendo Empire, we dictate that on this date, September 8th, 1918, the Greene residence shall hearby sacrifice their abode for the glory of our troops!" the General shouted at the top of his lungs for no apparent reason, never lifting his eyes off the paper for one second.

Let us just say that no one took that well. Perhaps they all knew that the soldier was going to say that anyways, but to actually be proven correct made them all feel rather terrible. "Wait, did you just say we're being forced to leave our freaking house? What type of nonsense is this?" Aunt Mimi asked, almost ready to run up to the man, before Dexter stopped her in her own tracks.

"And what right do you have for doing this? We have paid our rent, we obey the laws of the curfew, and we still force ourselves to wear these bloody symbols. What on Gamindustri have we done to deserve this?" Dexter yelled, still holding back any opportunity at lashing out physically. Vert clung to her mother's dress, weeping into it as her mother desperately patted her head. Nathan and Mimi only watched in horror.

The General, in stark contrast to his previous appearance, walked up towards Dexter, almost touching his face with his own, smiling so devilishly, worry was extremely easy to be felt. "Well, for starters, you are a cheap, conniving Planeptunian, right? Eh, you smell like one, too!" the General said, laughing now, even making the other two soldiers snicker to themselves. Helga was mortified by this horrific taunt, trying to place her hands over Vert's delicate ears, hoping that the child did not catch that insult. Dexter held back the feeling to punch the man.

"What does that have to do with anything? If we have to be kicked out, where are we suppose to go? Do you suspect us to just live out on the streets?" Aunt Mimi yelled, walking over to Helga in order to console Vert as well. Nathan only looked to the ground in shame.

"Well, honestly I think that you folk should either live on the streets as you say, or, better yet, be rotting in hell, but Lady Belyy does have humanity, and we shall abide to it. You will be transported to Haneda City's ghetto region, and are to stay there until we proclaim you can leave. You are to gather every possession you own that is possible for you to carry, and proceed out to the truck out front. Anything left behind will become property of Supendian families, do you understand? And, I know your stupidity as a race shall come with you, but bring all documents possible for verification, just for our convenience," the General said, once more snickering to himself as he stared down poor-old Dexter. The family just looked at the General in shock; all except Dexter, who finally had it.

"Damn you!" he shouted, and immediately pounced towards the lead General. Dexter was a tall and husky man, and if he did collide with the General, the General would have quickly been destroyed in an instant. It was only because of the two soldiers that Dexter was unable to take down his target. Now, many would probably think that the soldiers aimed their guns at Dexter, being that he was the one currently charging, but oddly enough, they aimed their guns elsewhere, which surprisingly still made Dexter stop short. You see, the soldiers aimed their rifles directly at young, little Vert. Dexter didn't even notice at first, but once Helga screamed, he stopped quickly.

Vert shrieked, and was now whimpering, burying her face deeper into her mother's dress. "Tell me," the General said, "do you want me to shot the head off your precious, little daughter, or will you listen to Supendo, and have a chance to give your daughter a better life?" Dexter was shaking with rage, and honestly, he was probably still going to pounce on the gent, but Aunt Mimi had to hold his shoulder in order to calm his temper as best as possible; it was hard for her, of course, because she wanted to grab that rifle and take out the soldier in return. Once Dexter calmed down, he decided to ask another question.

"What about our Goddess, Plutia? What did she say about all this?"

The General and soldiers laughed once more. "Good question. What did your idiotic Goddess say?" he said, before breaking out into a full laugh. The family only looked at them in disgust, before they heard more yelling outside across the neighborhood. Over at the house across from them, three people were being forcibly dragged out, including a father, a mother, and a young toddler. The father was fighting back quite fiercely and eventually actually managed to pull his way out of the soldier's grasp. Unfortunately, the other soldier was right behind him, and took a shot that meant something dark. The father fell to the ground, twitching uncontrollably, with the Mother only screaming as she was dragged away. The toddler screamed in horror, and managed to run up to her fallen father, with the soldiers desperately trying to hold her down. One of the soldiers with the Greene family quickly shut the door, and the family could have sworn that three more shots were fired, though they weren't quite sure.

"Now, see what happened there? Get all of your stuff in ten minutes or less, or I swear, you'll be meeting them in the next life!" the General yelled, holding his hands up to signify towards the soldiers to get prepared. Dexter was appalled at what happened out there, and his rage was just about ready to explode once more. If it wasn't for Nathan, he would have experienced that fate in the end.

"Do what he says, sir. C'mon, let's just go, okay?" Nathan said, hoping that he could calm his master down by some level. The rest of the family groaned (Vert was still crying something bad), but in the end, they followed what the General asked of them, and proceeded to their chambers, hoping to get everything they need in time. A few more soldiers chased them up the stairs, always keeping watch of them. One even taunted poor Vert as she tried to carry the piano with her, and ended up pushing Vert to the ground, just for a quick laugh. Helga witnessed this, and was ready to fight the guy off, but he aimed the rifle right at her. She was allowed to carry the crying Vert out, but by then Helga was ready to kill just about anything.

When they were eventually dragged out, Aunt Mimi was starting to get dragged away separately. "No! Let my sister go!" Dexter shouted, being held back by various soldiers in toll. However, Aunt Mimi managed to raise a hand up, hoping to silence her brother.

"Dex, don't worry about me. I'll be fine! Just make sure that they don't lay a finger on beautiful Helga over there. They could hurt Nathan, but not Helga!" she shouted, letting out one more joke towards her rival before being dragged away to a different truck. Dexter grimaced, but Helga repeated what her sister-in-law stated, and he felt terrible as he was dragged onto the truck.

The truck was already stuffed with the various denizens of the neighborhood, to the point that the carrying capacity was far exceeded. Still, the Supendian soldiers managed to shove in the Greene family in, having to nearly crush the others just to fit everyone in. Everyone joined Vert in screaming and crying, all lost in the events that made no sense. Outside the truck, the Supendo soldiers continued to laugh as they attacked more houses, and the truck moved up just to keep mobilization calm. It was a sickening experience for many.

"Imma sorry for all this, sir," Nathan apologetically said. Dexter shook his head in disgust.

"There was nothing you could do, Nathan," he said, "there was nothing you could do."

* * *

**Famous Souls of the Second Polygonal War**

Today's guest is rather infamous in Gamindustri, mostly due to what he founded. His name is Kurai Tamashī (1879-1952), the man who formed the modern-day ASIC group. Most of his past is unknown, but all historical accounts write that he originated from the Pippion Alliance, in Gangqea Village. He was always a thief during his time, causing at least 100's of crimes from 1884 to 1900. One of the things that differentiated him from the rest of the thieves of the time was that he deliberately attacked shares, instead of stealing just for money. Due to this, he was considered a global terrorist by 1903.

After robbing Lan16's Basilicom, he was captured out near Fortress point (Lan16), and sentence to life imprisonment in 1905. However, by 1908, he managed to break out, along with 100 interns from the jail. These individuals will soon come to form the modern-day ASIC group. The group specialized in worshipping the dark Deity of Sin, Arfoire, who was missing from the world since the early days. Kurai proclaimed that, when Arfoire returned, "the world shall be free from the darkness of boredom."

However, no crime was recorded to have been committed between the years of 1908 and 1918. By 1918, all members of his group were captured by Supendo soldiers; due to his group being at the Planeptune and Supendo border at the time. Many cited this as a stupid idea, but in reality, Kurai seemed to have planned this happening. They were placed in Arbeiter begeistern Concentration Camp in 1919, high up in northern Supendo, where they were forced to work almost to the point of death. Many assumed his death was coming up, but in reality, he was ready to hatch out his plan.

In 1921, his entire group, along with 30 others, managed to perform a successful escape from the camp, escaping to Inoch Benio Mater, where they helped suppress Supendo. After the war, the crimes soon began to occur, where Kurai planned various robberies and even murders in order to steal all shares from the Landmass. In 1928, they were once more placed as global terrorists, though they were never captured. Every attempt at crime was successful, with the only exception being a mass murder case in 1947, where ASIC was forced to retreat from an attempted murder of twenty individuals (three successful). After this failure, Kurai retired from crime, and vanished off the map, appointing Mony Kuroi as the next ruler.

Kurai Tamashī soon died in 1952 due to colon failure. While still known as the biggest criminal in Gamindustri History, his beliefs in Arfoire and the destruction of the Goddesses still linger on to this day. Even after the ASIC incident ended in failure in 20XX, there are still many followers in the ASIC movement, with many joining each and every, passing day.


	3. Mina has a Meeting

The only color to be pictured here is a slightly bluish tint on Mina's hair.

* * *

Chapter 3: With that, Mina meets Madam Tailzen before the War

As the Greene's were evicted from their abode, people in Supendo were living large. As the businesses for Planeptunians began to plummet, the stock exchange for nearly every Supendian rose tenfold, and as the shares for Planeptune declined due to various reasons, Supendo started to grow ever-so stronger. Many Planeptunians that were once rich were forced to move to Ghettos all around Supendo, with some being moved off the continent itself, with the only reasons really being "because Lady Belyy said so." All the Ghettos happened to be located right next to the concentration and work camps established by Supendo's Oracle, Madam Tailzen, so when the Ghettos grew to the point of being overfilled (which they were always, no doubt), people will begin to be transported to these camps, which was almost a death sentence beyond all else. In total, six camps were open before the war officially started, and by the time the war was in motion, nearly 16 camps were open across Supendo territory. These camps will be the main cause of death amongst the Planeptune population at the time.

Due to the rise in benefits for Supendian people, various families that were once below the poverty line suddenly grew exponentially, to the point that barely any citizen lived in the poor; by 1920, all families that once lived on the streets were given perfect homes, unless, of course, they contained anybody that were considered "undesirable." One of these families was the middle-class Nishizawa family, who has resided in the northern landmass since the 1700's. Each generation of the family has served the White Heart family, for better or worse, and has become known as national treasures in Supendo. The current father of the household, Hajime Nishizawa (1881-1926), is responsible for spreading the propaganda across Supendo on the behalf of Lady Belyy, and joined the military service in 1910. He will later prove to be the major reason why the invasion of Inoch Benio Mater was hugely successful early on.

Hajime pressured his daughter (and only child, as far as records prove), Mina Nishizawa, to join the army soon after, and though Mina really hated war, she ended up breaking and listening to her father's demands. However, she was only allowed to join past October 7th, 1918, as the age to be legally added to the army in Supendo was 16. Once she reached this age, Hajime quickly sent his daughter to Lady Belyy, to which Lady Belyy quickly appointed her as a strategist. However, she would soon become the lead General of the Army, following a small uprising in Supendo's capital shortly after she joined the army. Surprisingly, she led the Supendo army to a complete victory, causing all rebels to either surrender or be executed, with no harm whatsoever on the main forces (not even a single injury was reported; many still wonder how she pulled that off). Almost immediately after, Mina somehow rose to the rank of General of the Army, a controversial move that remains in debate to this day.

Many assume that she rose to that rank because, even at her young age, she was pretty damn _good _at war and war strategy (During a test, she managed to score perfectly on a strategy exam; not even the top strategists could do that!). However, others think it was that Lady Belyy wanted the Nishizawa family to gain as much prominence as humanly possible, due to her thinking that the family was heavily neglected over the past centuries (they were only middle-class besides being a brilliant family). Still, others think that Oracle Tailzen had something to do with it, mainly because historians believed she had a "thing" for young Mina, though this was never confirmed (and many hold it as unlikely, because Madam Tailzen was the one who fully approved the death penalty on those who enjoyed the same sex). Whatever the case was, Madam Tailzen really did most of the work, though she always consulted with the young teen General.

So, as the family rose in power, as well as many Supendo families in return, the rest of the nation's began to fall into some sort of depression. Planeptune, of course, was hit by it the hardest, due to the random fall of shares from many civilians being captured or relocated to desolate areas, and thus losing their faith in their Goddess. CPU Plutia desperately tried to keep the faith going, but the main problem was that she did not fully know the cause, even though she knew people were being captured up near Supendo. Oracle Histoire attempted to raise morale across her nation, but it was to no avail, as many civilians began to fear Supendo's growing power, especially at the end of the decade. Due to this, businesses began to drop, and some people even tried to retreat to other nations, though most of them were returned to Planeptune shortly after.

Inoch Benio Mater to the east began to have growing tensions between Supendo to the north and the independent nation of Infinity World, the island east of Gamindustri. Even before the war began, Lady Grey Heart knew that a huge conflict will soon begin with Supendo, given that Supendo was erecting a wall right at their border, which began in 1910, and ended construction by 1915. Supendo soldiers were also often opening fire from above the wall, striking down on random civilians, causing many people to flee to the south. Lady Grey Heart issued a document during this time, proclaiming to Lady Belyy that, if she were to not stop this deadly firing from above, Inoch Benio Mater will lead an army against them. However, the document is assumed to have been lost along the way, as it never did reach Lady Belyy. The independent island was just getting into a dispute over water ownership, though both nations will form a major alliance during the upcoming war.

The Pippion Alliance had a strange famine that occurred in 1914, and would not be resolved until early 1919. During this time, the nation's population (36 million) began to suffer extreme hunger, and the poverty line was soon reached by millions of families. In the end, 400,000 people died as a result, and the whole famine prevented the industrial and technology revolution, which wouldn't continue until after the Second Polygonal War. This famine caused plenty of conflict between the three Goddesses, Green Heart (no affiliation to the current Green Heart), Red Heart, and Indigo Heart, and a brief cold war occurred between the three. It almost led to the Alliance breaking apart, but luckily this did not occur in the end. The air-force, meanwhile, only continued to grow stronger during this period.

Finally, though certainly not the least, Lan16 was experiencing some sort of plague during the decade, starting in 1914, and only stopping completely when Ghost Enterprises made their cures in the late 40's. The ill rose dramatically during the period, affecting plenty of the total population (40 million) in response. Lady Orange Heart, or Lady Turbo to some, tried to bring in plenty of doctors into her land, and hoped that hospitals will grow during this period, though her efforts were not exactly the best. The strange diseases will slow down during the war (many believe Celestia had something to do with it), and Lady turbo actually made use of the disease, beginning what was probably the first example of chemical warfare in Gamindustri history. Still, the rampant illnesses and seeking doctors brought shares for the nation down dramatically, almost to the point of being nonexistent.

Essentially, all of the nations were at their lowest point, a perfect time for Supendo to begin an invasion. Celestia, the almighty above Gamindustri and the entire planet, did nothing to prevent this, thinking that Supendo was the dominant force, and thus allowing their advances. They rarely did interact with the land, only ever doing so three times (The Great Crash of the First Century, helping the Leanbox landmass settle into Gamindustri back in the B.C. days, and expanding the size of Gamindustri during 1823), so none of the nations expected their help. Still, it allowed what could have been a dark lord begin her conquest over the land, which almost doomed nearly every soul across the map.

Ah, but I'm getting too ahead of myself. You see, before we can see exactly what occurred during the time of war, we must go over one more scene instead, one that focuses on our dear, little Mina, still a rookie in a sense, getting prepared for the fateful speech on March 15th, 1919. It was during this time that she first met Madam Tailzen in completeness, rather than through either speeches or rumors. No, this was when she first had a private meeting with the Oracle, a time that will definitely shift her perspective on life completely; a perspective that will most likely never change in the many years to come.

* * *

It was January 4th, 1919, and Mina Nishizawa was pacing back in forth. She was in a secluded room from the rest of the Basilicom, where only a small table, two chairs, and a strange, abstract painting hanging on the wall filled the room. It was rather plain, and the only light source of the room made the place look quite disturbing, as though something was lurking in the tiny shadows being formed. There was only a door out of the room; there was never a window installed in this room, meaning that if Mina was being executed for no reason, she will have no way out of here.

_Why do they have a room like this? It can't be of any use, can it?_ Mina said with a sigh, deciding to take a seat in order to help ease her worries. She folded her hands on the small table, whistling to herself as she looked about the room. There was nothing remarkable to really see, but her eyes soon caught sight of the strange painting on the other side of the room. Really, it was just a bunch of lines thrown about a canvas, but in her eyes, she could have sworn that she saw a figure in the center, carrying some sort of person, with plenty of other souls walking in tow behind it, all holding hands, as though walking over to a place filled with plenty of happiness. Now, Mina was an optimistic thinker, so whatever she saw, she wanted to think that everyone was walking to sanctuary, even if that was far off from the point. The caption under the picture read: "Plenty of Lines for Ya!" by Madam Tailzen, Honorary Oracle for Supendo.

"Strange picture," Mina remarked, now leaning back in the chair, looking at the tan-and-plain ceiling, which looked so barren, that it was kind of scary. She had no idea why she was here in the first place, and as far she could tell, she had committed no crime, so that was clearly out of the picture. Before she got here, she was trying to help various soldiers remain in formation against the harsh weather, when a random message told her to meet the Oracle in the Basilicom. The guard who told her this message said it so sternly, that Mina felt that, perhaps, her life was just about to run out, all because of some crime she just couldn't remember off the top of her head. She hesitantly ran back to the Basilicom, where another woman told her to head over to a room with an engraving on the door that stated: "Oracle Boulevard." Now, Mina just sat alone, unsure as to what was going to occur. It was times like this that made the General wonder why she never brought a book along with her.

Out of nowhere, the door slammed open, and Mina jumped up, now standing as though she never sat herself on the chair in the first place. In the doorway stood the fair Oracle herself, looking rather pissed, with what appeared to be a crate in her left hand, small enough for it to be rather convenient for her small figure. She wore casual clothing (back then, it was essentially a less-fancy dress), which appeared to be rather big on her, given that she was about the size of a standard child, and due to her trying to compensate for it, she wore the biggest dresses available.

It was the first time Mina ever saw Tailzen directly, and it was definitely known that she was scared, sweating profusely as she realized that she greatly contrasted her; unlike the casual Tailzen, Mina was still in her heavily-thermal army gear, complete with the heavy jacket and even the baton. She quickly bowed towards the Oracle, having her glasses drop to the ground in the process. "Oh my…I'm sorry for whatever I did, my Lady! Please, just exercise mercy! Please!" Mina begged as she continuously bowed, knowing that her time has come. People outside the room just looked through the opening of the door, before deciding that questioning will not be worth it.

Mina was still bowing constantly until she heard the Oracle laugh loudly. She quickly stopped her spontaneous bowing to look up at the childish girl, who almost dropped the strange box to the ground. Her laugh was obnoxious, and it sounded like a mixture between a crackling brook and a roar of a lion-mongrel. "Oh, my sides hurt!" Madam Tailzen shouted, barely keeping in her emotions from exploding out of her small frame. Mina looked perplexed, slowly picking up her fallen glasses as the Oracle silently shuffled into the room, loudly crashing the door closed behind. She was still laughing when she reached the small table.

"Oh, Mina, you're such a kid! Oh man, your face…Oh, and the bowing and the constant apologies…oh, man, what a riot!" Madam Tailzen continued to laugh as she placed the strange box onto the table, which was a sickening brown, which was starting to mold over, given the greenish hue that began to grow near the bottom. Mina was starting to feel quiet offended by the Oracle, but she dared not show any concern, in case this meeting was surely going to be her last.

"Um, I-I'm sorry for a-acting like a fool, Miss-"

"Oh, you even call me Miss! Oh, this is classic!" Madam Tailzen continued to laugh, slapping her knee as she almost fell to the floor, her face turning red from the constant glee she was receiving. Mina was now just feeling strange and pretty awkward, unsure of what to do. She decided to sit down now, knowing that it was rude, simply deciding to wait for the Oracle to calm down, though it didn't seem like that will happen anytime soon.

"Miss, holy…oh, my stomach's going to burst!" Madam Tailzen said, starting to come back to normal, though she was still struggling to stand. Mina was wondering if she should ask if she needed help, but she decided to remain quiet, instead folding her arms on the table once more, and waiting patiently for this strange tirade to end. She noticed that Madam Tailzen looked much more like a child than let on, complete with childish hair that wasn't fully developed and a body that looked quite…well, not there yet, I assume. Her eyes still drooped, and her motions and energy were reminiscent of a child still in their prime. It made Mina question when, exactly, Madam Tailzen was beatified as an Oracle.

"Um, Miss Oracle?"

Madam Tailzen continued to laugh, though she started to breathe as quickly as possible, slowly regaining her composure, sitting as well with the box obscuring her face. "Whoa, that was a riot. Miss, huh? Seriously, kid, call me Tailzen! You're practically at the same level that I'm at!" Madam Tailzen said, finally regaining her sanity back as she continued to snicker under her breath. Mina stared at the Oracle, and though she could have probably tried to say something, her lips were shut tight. All she did was look embarrassed and nod quickly. The Oracle laughed once more. "Man, you really are new here! Come on, you don't have to be so formal!"

Mina looked at her puzzlingly. "But, you are my superior. Isn't it wrong for me to address you as anything else?" Mina asked, remembering that long speech another General gave her prior to her accommodation in the Supendo Royal Army. Madam Tailzen gave her a raise of an eyebrow, and leaned back in her chair, holding a hand to her head.

"Yeah, every new person is the same. Listen, Mina, I understand you addressing me like that in front of our Lady, but can't you see we're being informal here? Come on now, relax!" Madam Tailzen told the General of the Army. The Oracle proceeded to yawn, and she soon began to rummage through the strange box. Mina continued to watch as she did this rather ordinary action, perplexing the General even more. "Just call me Tailzen, kid! I hate that Miss and Oracle junk!"

"Um, okay Miss-"

"Mina!"

"S-Sorry! Um, _Tailzen, _why was I called here? Am I in trouble? I don't recall doing anything, at least I think," Mina tried to explain her predicament. Tailzen was still rummaging through the box, looking for something that must be quite hard to see, using all of her focus in order to find whatever it was she wanted. However, she still had the ability to answer young Mina's question.

"Trouble? Damn, Mina, you sure are paranoid! Nah, you're not in trouble. I mean, how could you be? You lead our army to two victories without a single casuality on our side. I can see why Belyy loves you so much!" the Oracle said, relieving Mina just a little bit. However, she was still on edge, getting bothered over not knowing the circumstances of this whole meeting.

"Okay, but why did you call me down?"

"Because, seeing as how we'll be hanging out with one another, I just think we should get to know one another," the Oracle responded, finally fishing out something from the box. The item she pulled out looked just like liquor, complete with the tinted glass and exquisite design on the label. In fact, judging by the color alone, it was liquor, most likely in the olive fashion. Tailzen pulled out a cork screw, and began to open up the bottle, and once it was, she allowed the drink to settle with the oncoming oxygen. "Come now, Mina. Let us have a fine drink," Madam Tailzen said, pulling out two glasses from the box, handing one carefully to Mina. Mina looked at it in a queer fashion.

"Ah! Mi- Tailzen, what are you doing? I'm too young! I have to be 21, right?" Mina said in surprise, waving her hands in the air rapidly. Once more, Madam Tailzen let out another laugh, this one sounding like an infant chuckling over what makes infants laugh these days, or back then, at least.

"Hey, you are the General of the _freaking _army! I don't think that rule applies to you anymore," she said, pouring the drink into each of their glasses, "Besides, when you're with me, the Oracle, you can drink anytime you want! If anyone has a problem with that, they come to me, or simply just decide to not care! Wine is a beautiful thing, and it is not my right to take this beauty away from anyone," Madam Tailzen declared. Mina, though still unsure, decided to take the glass in good faith, handling it carefully in order to investigate the contents of the drink. The lighting of the room dimmed her vision, and even if her vision was perfect, she wouldn't be able to tell what exactly she was about to down, for the drink was as dark as the darkest night. Tailzen gave her a funky look. "Relax, Mina. I know this is your first time doing this, but it won't hurt you! It might take time for it to get down properly, but once it does, damn, it is the good stuff!"

Mina took in a deep breath, unsure of what to do. Her mother always advised her to avoid this style of drink, always dubbing it "poison," but her father was always adamant on her at least trying it; she didn't have to enjoy it, but in his eyes, taking that first gulp was considered the point an individual either became a man or a woman. She never was one to deny her father's beliefs, and without him intervening in some way, she wouldn't be in the army as of now. _Well, Tailzen is correct. It shouldn't kill me, but I don't think that's the problem here. Oh well, I guess I have nothing to lose!_

With the greatest amount of restraint ever shown in an individual, Mina carefully allowed the tip of the glass right up to her lips, breathing heavily as the liquid began to transfer itself to its new home. The liquor was dry and slightly heavy, and when it started to seep down Mina's throat, it strangely made her the warmest being in the Basilicom. It felt as though rocks were moving straight into her system, and with each passing second, she felt a searing pain, though those feelings began to die out, and she was left with what tasted like an empty void. She had no idea if the drink tasted fine or poor, but she did detect the olives, and it was clear that this wine was from a much earlier time, possibly never opened for a few decades. Before she knew, she finished the glass in one, swift gulp.

Madam Tailzen looked surprise. "Damn, Mina, that was impressive! Usually the new and young can barely finish a quarter, but you downed that drink in seconds! Kudos to you!" Madam Tailzen said, quickly taking a drink of her own, only finishing a quarter of the glass, though it was more to allowing it to sink in, rather than hating it; Madam Tailzen knew her liquor. "I would just advise not doing that all the time. It's best to let it float in your system. Gives a pleasant feeling, you know?"

Mina nodded, feeling a strange sense of pain in her gullet, as though someone just went over to punch her for no apparent reason. They always told her that the first one would be painful, but she had to admit, this wasn't exactly the most painful experience in the world; it just felt like a slight pain, as though it was experienced such a long time ago. Still, Mina couldn't tell if sickness was in her future, so she calmly took in a few breaths. "I'm not going to get drunk, right? I always have nightmares regarding that," Mina said, accidentally letting out a hiccup. This sudden action caused the Oracle to laugh once more.

"Eh, it might. Don't worry about it, Mina. The first time you're drunk may be the best time of your life!"

For some time, the two girls remained quiet as Madam Tailzen finished off her own liquor, giving off a nice sigh as the last drop went straight through her system. She leaned back in the chair, breathing slowly as she stared at the ceiling. Mina began to feel awkward, and she felt that it was her fault for killing off any type of conversation. She had no idea what to talk about with the Oracle, as it seemed that Tailzen would yell at her if she brought up anything related to work or the military. With that, she looked cautiously at the picture on the wall, and she suddenly thought up a nice icebreaker for this moment.

"So, uh, that's a nice painting you have there," Mina said, gesturing her finger to point directly at the figure that looked like a man carrying something. Oracle Tailzen, who was busy messing with a strand of hair, made a strange noise, and proceeded to look at the painting, giving it a fine glare. Mina prayed she didn't open something that shouldn't have been opened.

"Oh, that? Yeah, I painted that a _long _time ago. Heh, I don't even remember when! I just threw on as much black paint as possible, and prayed that something came out of it. Everyone keeps saying that they see _something _with the shapes, but I don't see it," Madam Tailzen said, placing the empty liquor bottle carefully back in the box. Mina nodded at this answer.

"Oh. I see a man, or a woman, I don't know, carrying another with hundreds behind them. I don't know why I see it, but I have to say, it's pretty impressive," Mina said, adjusting her glasses as she tried to interpret the image once more. Strangely, she still saw the image, but now it looked as though a person was about to throw the one they are carrying into a pit of fire, while the people behind them screamed in fright. It was odd, considering the image was exactly the same as last time. It creeped Mina out, but she decided not to share this personal interpretation, considering that Madam Tailzen was looking at the picture with extreme pity.

"Eh, I guess I see it, but I see a person carrying another into a fire pit. The others are just watching happily. Man, I was dark as a child!" Madam Tailzen stated, laughing out loud as she slapped a knee. Mina joined in on the laugh, but at the same time she could have sworn an icy chill sneaked past her spine. It was probably from the win ingested, but for some reason, Mina felt it was something far different, most likely on a different spectrum.

"Hey, Mina?"

"Hm?"

Madam Tailzen sneezed before she answered, making Mina worry once more. "Why do you have blue hair? In all my life, I never met a person with actual blue hair. I mean, Lady Belyy has blue hair when she transforms, but that's about all I know. I have to say, you're a first at everything, Mina!" Madam Tailzen said, flicking a strange gesture towards the General. Mina, at first perplexed, remembered completely that, indeed, her hair was blue. Yeah, green and pink hair was surprisingly common in this world, but blue hair was strangely absent from the color spectrum (it would begin to grow much more prominent in the future, with individuals like 5pb. And Nisa emerging in history). However, while it was uncommon, every member of the Nishizawa family sported either blue or mauve violet hair, which was often called their trademark throughout their history. Many come to think they just dyed their hair throughout their lives, but this was not the case, as Mina was born with the lightest blue hair anyone ever seen. It was probably just simplistic genetics, but at this point, Mina had no idea why it kept occurring in her family.

"I don't know. I was just born with it, like how you have blonde hair. I could dye it, but my parents always go on about how it's a status symbol, so I just kept it after all these years," Mina explained, messing with one strand, just to see how blue it truly was. Madam Tailzen was actually fully listening to her words, and after Mina ceased her voice, she had a striking opinion on the matter.

"That's pretty strange. Maybe it's some strange prophecy or something. Heh, maybe that's why Lady Belyy allowed you on our army in the first place! Still, it looks pretty funky. N-No offense, of course!" Madam Tailzen explained with her hands flapping about in the air. Mina chuckled, and waved her own hand in the air, to signify that everything was all right. That strange, sickening feeling that she was experiencing left her system by now, and she was actually surprised to find herself laughing with the Oracle of Supendo. It was amazing, and she considered it an accomplishment on her personality.

"Well, it could have been worse. I could be like the Plannies and have purple hair!" Mina cracked out. At first, both were silent for just a second, but once what Mina said fully sunk in, both of the girls fell off their chairs laughing, kicking all about as though this was the greatest joke ever told in the history of Gamindustri. Hell, at least to this writer, this wasn't even a joke at all, but the two of them found it irresistibly funny; it was probably the liquor that made them laugh, but no matter what, they were having the time of their lives.

"Oh man, that's classic! Purple Hair! Where's your big nose then, Mina? Oh god, and the ear-hair, and the disgusting fingers…Oh man, that's too hilarious, Mina!" Madam Tailzen continued to laugh, somehow getting to the point of playing footsy with the General of the Army. Mina did not shy away from this random gesture, instead happily playing along with the Oracle. It was a hilarious sight, honestly.

"Yeah, I'd be butt ugly, wouldn't I? Oh wow, that would be bad!" Mina said, trying to maintain her breathing as the laughter just continued to escape her. Some soldiers outside wanted to desperately look inside, but they all decided to keep themselves away from it; it was never good to enter a room with the Oracle present without previous permission.

Eventually, the two of them stopped their laughing, and sat right back down, still chuckling as they looked at each other right in the eyes. "Well, I guess that is why our job is to eliminate them! I wouldn't want ugly people living amongst us! Would you?" Madam Tailzen asked, grabbing her glass once more, pulling out another wine bottle from the box. Mina wondered if she was too drunk at this point, because, at least in retrospect, she would probably never say this in standard thinking:

"Well, I don't like violence, so I'm not so sure."

Madam Tailzen had a quick one for that. "Which is why you order others to kill them for you!" she said with a snicker, which caused both of them to laugh once more, slapping their knees as they both hiccupped in unison. At some point down the line, Madam Tailzen poured both of them another drink for both of them, and Mina took it in earnest. She may have not been drunk yet, but if she downed that glass….

Yeah, she's a goner.

"Well, it wowked so fawr, right? I nevawr have to law a fingah on a gawn," Mina said, slurring every word she cared to say. Madam Tailzen, though not as drunk yet, joined in on this, and pretended to slur everything that came to mind. If a soldier did walk in, they would have been absolutely mortified, or even disturbed, but then again, they kind of do mean the same thing, but ah, I'm getting behind on things.

"Yawh, though I still do mah fair shaw of kawling! I only do it whens I is sobah, though!" Madam Tailzen said, before taking another quick sip of that precious wine; "Them Plannies need to knaw thah place, and the onlah place they neewd is wherevah my gawn brings them!"

Mina couldn't stop laughing, her body growing pale as she couldn't stop her emotions. She was lost in the liquor now, though compared to her usual mode of being, she was actually much more emotional, though she displayed all of the emotions that happened to be quite terrible. Let us continue to watch, shall we?

"Man, whawt is tha plan, anywho?" Madam Tailzen asked, now starting to act less, and become more of what she was trying to pretend to be. Mina chuckled for some reason, and suddenly the world just started to act so strangely; the painting appeared to move, and the ceiling looked so magical, with the bland, white backdrop suddenly shifting about, with hundreds of shapes and patterns being made. The floor began to fall apart below them, and Mina's vision started to falter, with everything starting to either appear double or simply blurred out. While it would have freaked out many people normally, it was clear that Mina found it quite amusing.

"Well, picturah this. We'll invawd Planeptune frawm their mountawns, and while doing thawt, we'll take down them I-something B-somthang, M-somethiang fools in tha east. We'll tahk as mahny Plannies as possibah!" Mina said, making another hiccup as she started to feel a tad woozy, though that didn't stop her from taking another sip from her alcoholic beverage. Madam Tailzen pointed at her as she continued to laugh, her small body being a rather terrible vessel for so much liquor. It was apparent that her body was ready to give up.

"Ay! Make thahm all come to mah camp in Hanedah Citway! I'm bawlding a Manor outsaid the city, and those dumb fauks can at least build, at leahst I hawp!" Tailzen recommended, snickering for no reason as she finished off her glass. Passing out was imminent in her future, but for now, she didn't even care. Mina laughed as well in the same manner.

"Yeah, but rahlly, they are rahlly only gawd at bleeding!" Mina said, and once more, as though it was a running gag today, the two of them continued to laugh out loud, barely containing their energy as the world slowly grew dark. Madam Tailzen kept pointing at Mina, snickering each time, as though to say to the General that the joke she made was the best thing ever uttered.

The rest of the conversation was rather odd. The only reason why the rest is not written is that the conversation devolved into some sort of babble that was incomprehensible, though both Mina and Tailzen completely understood everything they said to one another. At around the time of the sun setting, both of them stumbled out of the room, Tailzen holding a wine bottle as they held one another, struggling to keep their balance. Lady Valge, who happened to be walking by at the time, noticed the two buffoons struggling, making her sigh as she ordered two guards escorting her to help them out. "Honestly, the children these days," the Ancient Goddess remarked as she continued on her path, maintaining a much better balance at the age-equivalency of 98.

As they were lead to their rooms upstairs in the Basilicom, Lady Belyy was in Princess Blanc's room, looking quite angry at the child. Madam Tailzen and Mina, though being towed by a few guards, managed to stop them as they peered into the room. It seemed that Blanc was on the verge of tears.

"Blanc, you must transform! You will never lead this nation unless you can transform!" "Lady Belyy yelled at her daughter. She was still dressed exquisitely, but it was clear that her dress was growing stale, evident by the fact that she was transforming at random. "Look, I'll show you once more. Remember, focus all energy in every limb; ignore your abdomen, just the limbs! The power will flow through you naturally; just accept it when it does!"

With that, the lamps throughout Blanc's room suddenly flickered, with some even going out entirely. The guards were desperately trying to pull the Oracle and General out of the doorway, but the two girls refused to move even slightly, instead trying their best to concentrate on the scene before them. Lady Belyy began to float, her magnificent blonde hair floating aimlessly about in the vapid air, her eyes shut against the growing wind. In a few seconds, her blonde hair transformed into the classic, White Heart style of blue, with her skin growing evermore pale as electricity happened to explode about her. Blanc wanted to cower away from this fantastic transformation, but being told all throughout her short life that she should never cower from something so disturbing, she was forced to keep her eyes wide open.

In the end, Lady Belyy became the current iteration of White Heart, with her exquisite dress being disintegrated to nothing, replaced now with what appeared to be a mixture of a dress and a jumpsuit, clad in the color of white; figure that one out. "Come now, Blanc. Do you see the power that I now possess? Even simpletons like that dratted Plutia can do it, and Celestia knows you are 100 times smarter than she will ever be. Come now, transform!" Lady White Heart proclaimed, her voice now echoing due to its growing ferocity. Blanc nodded in amazement, and once more tried to do the best she could to transform. She clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, and began to close her eyes, using all of the power within her to do what her mother demanded. If someone as stupid as a Planeptunian could do it, she should have no problems with this.

"Yes, keep going, my daughter!" Lady White Heart proclaimed, watching with eager eyes as her daughter slowly began to show signs of transformation. Her hair also turned blue, and her eyes, once a deep blue, began to change red, though they continuously went back-and-forth. However, this was the extent of the transformation, as Blanc began to tire out, before she finally reverted back to her standard self.

"I'm sorry, mama! I'm too tired," Blanc said, rubbing her eyes as she let out a yawn. She soon collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily as she couldn't regain any of her energy. Lady White Heart sighed, and she soon reverted back to her present form, somehow retaining the dress she previously wore. Even though Blanc had failed, Mina and Tailzen were silently cheering to themselves.

"My daughter, you must acquire the energy to transform! Supendo will fall if you fail to do such a simplistic task. I'll be ruling this nation for quite a while, but when I'm gone, you _will _transform and lead in my stead!" Lady Belyy shouted, slamming her foot hard onto the ground, startling the young princess, making her stand once more. Even though she was fuming with plenty of rage, Lady Belyy still kept on her stare filled with boredom. It was quite amazing how she was able to do such a thing.

"I'm so sorry, mama! I'll try harder, I promise!" Princess Blanc said, bowing constantly like Mina did before. Lady Belyy shook her head in vexation, pissed that her one and only daughter was proving to be very stupid compared to the Planeptunians that sicken the world with their horrendous disease. One should note that Blanc was not even ten at the time, and yet Lady Belyy was practically trying to mold her into thinking like a courageous braniac. Many would later accuse her of child abuse due to her harsh lessons (we only saw the end of this one. Before, it was pretty violent, but you'll just have to take our word about it), but many wonder if it would be worth it in the end.

Out of nowhere, Madam Tailzen and Mina loudly cheered out of nowhere. "Yah, way tah go, Blancy! Beautiful!" Tailzen shouted as she clapped, much to the chagrin of the guards escorting her. Lady Belyy and Blanc quickly looked over at them, the Goddess giving them a stare that indicated…actually, it still looked like the purest boredom imaginable. Glad to see she is emotional!

"Oracle, what are you doing here? Why are both of you drunk out of your minds? Isn't Mina much too young to start drinking?" Lady Belyy questioned, sending a gesture over to Blanc, essentially telling her to move over to her bed, to which she complied rather hastily. Madam Tailzen snickered, followed by Mina almost laughing to the verge of tears. It was quite the miserable sight to see two, young-looking women drunk to the point of passing out, but hey, at least it is stupendously hilarious!

"Nah, she's with mah! I gave hah the a-okah about it! C'mon, she nawds to calm dawn once in a whahle!" Madam Tailzen explained, her speech pattern becoming much more slurred as the time went on. Mina only gurgled an agreement, already completely on the verge of passing out, or even on death, depending on how much alcohol she actually placed into her system. The soldiers tried to say "sorry" to their Goddess, but Lady Belyy simply laughed, though it was actually more of a chuckle.

"Hm, I see. Guards, just bring them to their rooms. Tailzen, I'm glad you both probably bonded, but do not overdo the whole drinking thing, understood? I want you both orderly and focused for the events ahead," Lady Belyy explained, giving off the faintest hint of a smile. The guards nodded to her, and quickly forced both of the girls out of the doorway. Mina was essentially out by this point, but Tailzen was kicking like mad, shouting strange words as she was dragged up the flight of stairs. Lady Valge looked at them from afar, sighing once more.

"Damn kids," she said, before retreating back to her quarters.


	4. Nathan Forcibly gets a new Job

Chapter 4: So Mina Manages to find a Servant of her own

During the few years before the Great War struck Gamindustri, Any Planeptunian found off the coast of Supendo were subjected to removal from their homes, and forced to live in rotten, desolate ghettos spread about Supendo, with at least one "concentration" camp being located nearby. While Mina during the speech on March 15th stated that the number of Planeptunians in Gamindustri was roughly 409,205, this only counted those that actually resided in Supendo, not those on the borderlands, like the Greene family. Thus, the total number of people interned in the variety of Ghettos numbered in the millions during the first months of their opening. By the end of the war, the Ghettos were empty, with every Planeptunian being cast into the variety of Camps spread about the nation.

Of course, this wasn't just concerning the Planeptunians, though they were still the primary target of Supendo. The handicapped and religious opponents were thrown in there as well, with Political opponents being the first to "test" the camps out; 98% of the opponents were dead before the war even started. Other civilians, such as those who were from the other nations were also interned into the camps, and while treated as harshly as Planeptunians, they still had a better chance at surviving. These camps were meant to be for the Planeptunians to work on various projects, and will never stop working until they die. They experienced harsh treatment, were barely fed, and were often sent to the sickening brethren to the concentration camp, the "Extermination" Camp. If one were to step into the camps and see a prisoner there, it would be an honest mistake to think that the person before you was already dead, given that they looked barely human in the end.

However, I am getting too far ahead of myself. You see, before the camps got into gear, the Ghettos was the location every Planeptunian was confined to. Every major city in Supendo had one, all dilapidated from years of neglect; perfect for scum like the "Plannies." As already seen with the Greene family, nearly every Planeptunian family, rich or poor, important or not, were essentially told that they were unable to live in their houses anymore, all without prior notice. They were told to carry anything they could, which usually boiled down to clothing and all fine treasures the families were able to obtain; everything not taken would be repossessed, and technically given to Lady Belyy and the Basilicom, though most soldiers either gave the items to themselves, or to the variety of families that soon took the now-vacant houses. Either way, every Planeptunian family that was captured was robbed of all of their humanity.

One of the biggest ghettos was located in Haneda City, located about 30 miles away from the border. Haneda City was the third-largest city in Supendo, next to Sim City and the Capitol itself. However, Sim City only had a few prisoners, and the Capitol didn't allow any Ghettos, so Haneda City eventually became the biggest city because of this. While the original ghetto of the city only allowed up to 20,000 people to live there, the Ghetto was home to nearly 200,000 Planeptunians, all cramped up inside tiny apartments, which barely had room for even one individual. Various Supendo soldiers kept watch of these Ghettos, making sure no one escapes, as well as no Supendo Civilian comes in to take them out. The soldiers regularly abused the prisoners, usually by beating and taunting them, while some went as far as to deny them food, causing at least ¼ of the people intern to die before the camps were even filled.

Vert, who was interned in the Haneda City Ghetto, recalled a horror story that occurred around the first week of her arrival. Several Supendo soldiers forced around fifty civilians to gather on a dirty street. The soldiers then forced two individuals to be separated from the rest, one being a male and the other a female. Both of them were forced to dance with one another, while one soldier shot at the ground; the whole point was that, if one of the people happened to make a mistake during the dance, they will receive a horrific punishment. Eventually, the man was forced to make a mistake, due to a bullet that grazed his pants. He was grabbed, and with the butt of a rifle, his legs were broken by the soldiers. The women was carried off, and thrown into some sewage. Vert had no idea what happened to the two of them, but she sadly assumes that they died, for anyone that was injured would be executed, and women generally did not make it that far, especially since the women was already sick and diseased.

These forms of torture were often common in these ghettos, which lowered the morale of the prisoners to the point, that they truly felt they were scum of the planet, and the Supendians were destined to wipe them off of history. Sickness was increasingly common in the ghettos, leading to various Supendo Generals to proclaim that it was their own sins that caused it, and Celestia will never accept them into her grasp. Children, such as Vert, were abused as much as the adults, often in worse ways. During her first couple of days there, she was often thrown to the ground and stomped on, along with being denied food and water whenever possible; if it wasn't for her mother, she would have died early on. Other children got it worse, as many were kidnapped for medical experimentation, and some were killed before they were allowed access into the Ghettos. It was sick, but it is still history.

Haneda City was so popular a Ghetto because it was, coincidentally, located right next to Oracle Tailzen's Manor, one that was in desperate need of expansion. It was already built since the 1890s (it was where the Oracle resided before being elected Oracle itself), but the manor was falling apart, and even though it was dubbed "manor," it was probably smaller than a common house. While she wouldn't be living there anytime soon, Madam Tailzen still wanted the Manor to be as big as humanly possible, so that when she retired as Oracle, she had a grand place to live. Unfortunately, many engineers and architects lived up in Northern Supendo, and the majority of them now worked for the army, meaning any positions were now open and unworthy to be filled anytime soon. Thus, the Oracle asked Lady Belyy for guidance, with the Goddess saying that she should use some Planeptunians for the job, though she also warned that they were known to be quite pathetic at their jobs. Nevertheless, the Oracle took the advice, and started to use the Ghetto to her advantage.

However, before we get to that scene, which will occur once the war officially begins, let us jump back to the day after Mina had that engaging talk with the Oracle. It was the day the Greene family shall never forget.

* * *

It was foggy in the Ghetto, but perhaps that was a given. Helga Greene had no idea when she saw sunlight last. Perhaps it was when she was first interned into this bloody ghetto, or perhaps it was around the time she was being removed from her house entirely; either way, she missed the harmony that came from a sunny day, and knew that the rest of the family missed it as well. Still, she just had to accept the situation, or else she would go insane completely. If that occurred, what would happen to Vert?

_It would be so much easier if you were here,_ Helga thought as she stood alone in a rather small kitchen, referring to her dear, lost sister-in-law, Mimi. The whole family was brought to this horrible place minus her, or at least she was not brought to the same house with her family. Knowing her heritage and sexual orientation, Helga began to assume the worse, but whenever those thoughts entered her head, she quickly slapped herself on the cheek, and proceeded to think that Mimi was just brought to a different Ghetto; hopefully, that Ghetto would be much more suitable for living than hers. Then again, she was wondering if they were in the same Ghetto, and that they were probably only a few blocks away from contact, though she refused to believe this, knowing that she would never step out of the house to find her. Perhaps her own family would do so, but she would never do it. It was way too dangerous.

She didn't hear her husband walk into the room, which was quite an amazing feat, given that the floorboards for the majority of these apartments were as loose and old as, well, I'll let you finish that one. Normally, if he happened to find his wife standing alone, he would go over and hug her from behind, in an attempt to at least calm her down over whatever she had to have been worrying about. However, this was not a normal situation, so instead of doing the caring thing, he quietly went over to the counter to look out a window that was in desperate need have repair. The only thing Helga heard from him was a strange, inaudible mumble, though if she were to place some words to what he said, it would have been "What on Gamindustri are we doing here?" However, it was probably something completely different.

Let's just say that Dexter Greene had seen better days. Once the wealthiest and most powerful men on the borderlands of Supendo, and perhaps one of the richest people throughout all of Gamindustri, Dexter Greene was now reduced to the shambles of the poor, and possibly even less. While nearly everyone in this Ghetto brought along some spare clothing, they were usually quickly stolen, and if they weren't, they were quickly taken by the Supendo soldiers, mainly out of suspicion of "carrying unwanted items," whatever that could mean. Thus, Dexter Greene was forced to wear his tuxedo that was worn on the day he was evicted from his house, unless he wanted to survive this hell completely naked. His hair was greasy and now lanky, reaching down to his shoulders, a style of hair he has always despised. If one were to look at him now, besides his unusual stare, he was barely recognizable.

Helga was no better. Like Dexter, she was forced to wear her clothing from that fateful day, due to the soldiers thinking that she held contraband, though she knew that it was complete bullshit. Her hair, like the rest of the women in the camps, was allowed to be washed, though the people that washed their hair always appeared to be plucking strands out on purpose, as though they were trying to do something rather nefarious, which given the situation, made complete and total sense. Her eyes, once filled with the pleasure of life, were now removed, replaced with the shadow of what they used to be. Her skin grew much paler, and once more, if someone were to look right at her, they could easily say that she was twenty years older than she really was. In earnest, she was a completely different individual.

It was all the stress they had to endure in order to survive this godforsaken Ghetto that cursed them to be like this. Vert was trapped in the same realm, though she still held onto some of the childlike innocence within her, at least for the moment. Even though she was a girl, the Supendo Soldiers had "no need" for them, so her hair and essentially her personal well-being were rejected. However, unlike her parents, Vert was provided clothing like the rest of the children captured, though the clothing she was given looked just like what a prisoner would wear: black stripes on a white backdrop, even provided with a hat of a similar fashion. Like the other children, Vert was regularly ridiculed by the guards, with many calling her both a "man-child" and "ugly rat," which heavily affected her, as shown by her thousand-eye stare, as well as generally refusing to speak what was on her mind. It was this that made Helga and Dexter sick to their stomach, but there was no remedy for their situation.

Nathan was also neglected, but he was never good-looking to begin with. However, as Dexter noted, he was definitely changing right before his very eyes. Nathan became much more of a father to Vert then Dexter ever was, and while he still held some strong opinions against Aunt Mimi, he was clearly showing some regret for their rivalry. Often, he went over to Dexter and proclaimed his sorrow, and asked for forgiveness over not being able to help the Greene Family in their grand hour of need. Dexter will always go on to say that he could have done nothing to stop it, but Nathan will always go back to cursing at himself. It worried Dexter, for while the Planeptunian was just a servant for his family, he became something of a family member, and if was becoming depressed along with the rest of them, Dexter would instantly regret it.

Enough of that, though, as Dexter was currently looking over at his wife, unsure of what to say or do. "Are you okay, dear?" he asked rather silently, though audible in the sense. Outside, where you could get a clear vantage point from the window, Dexter witnessed an old man lying on the ground, desperately trying to grab a loathe of bread that he must have dropped. Unfortunately, another Planeptunian, who looked as skinny as a twig, ran up to it and snatched it away from the old man, running forward and out of view. Dexter couldn't hear what the Old man was saying, but it was probably a mixture of swear words and crying. It sickened him, and it appeared that Helga was sickened as well, regardless of the fact that she never even saw the scene.

"I'm fine," Helga said without a hint of emotion, going back to just looking at the counter, nothing displayed on her face at all. Dexter sighed, wiping a dirty, mud-stained sleeve over his forehead as he quietly continued to look out the window. A child ran up to the old man, desperately trying to drag him down the road, but a woman came out of nowhere and picked him up, dragging the child away. Dexter heard a faint scream as he was brought away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

His wife was slowly fading away into nothing, and it hurt Dexter to see it happen right before him. He tried to cheer her up every day, but given how nothing was being provided to them, he was starting to run out of options. He wanted to just hug her and tell her that everything was going to be all right, and tell her that Vert will be okay and brought up regularly like a child should, but he didn't like to lie. He knew nothing good was happening or going to happen in the foreseeable future, and telling himself to just hope would only make matters worse; it seemed to go against the standard thoughts of pretty much everyone, but really, hoping for hope when no hope will appear was like wishing for all diseases in the world to just, one day, completely disappear. It's fine to hope for short-term things, but long-term hopes that will most likely never come true should be abandoned quickly, at least thinks Dexter Greene.

"Do you want to pray? Might help alleviate the atmosphere, no?" Dexter asked his wife. Helga Greene, with all being of her essentially gone at this point, shrugged, but decided to nod, even if it was rigged and slightly broken.

"Yeah, let's do that," Helga Greene said, though once more displaying no emotion in her words. Dexter Greene let out a loose smile, and calmly placed his hand upon her back, though she immediately shrugged him off. Sighing, the two of them walked onward towards their really small living room. You got to give them kudos, my friends, for unlike many of the families in this specific Ghetto, they were among the only families to actually own their separate area; most families were immediately paired up with two, three, or even four families, often with 20 people in the same home. Anyways, the living was extremely vacant with the exception of one, dilapidated armchair, a glass table, and a strange shrine that showcased a spiritual symbol of Planeptune origins. It was a golden statue of a hedgehog-like creature, one that displayed some Maker characteristics, including standing, wearing shoes, and having rather complex facial expressions. He is not given a name, but many still worship him as a deity, believing that, when darkness embarks upon the land, he will come down from Celestia to conquer all that is evil.

Both of the parents knelt down before him, offering their tributes to their Goddess Plutia, wherever she may end up being or even doing; even in this dark time, the two of them still placed their faith in this mystical deity and the CPU Plutia, even though as of now no one appeared to be on the ready to help them. While Dexter already gave up on Plutia or even Histoire helping them now, he still did have that slight, sliver of hope (even though he chooses not believe it) that they are currently issuing an army to fight off against Supendo, even if that is even more unlikely than other beliefs.

"Ugesh ta mori ten ne~…sahes ma ugesh ta no~…"

His wife was reciting the national prayer of Planeptune, one that used the early language of the nation that went extinct by the 1500's. No one knew what it meant besides Histoire and the CPU, but they always recited it, as it strangely brought in a sense of hope to the individuals of the nation. The only word that anyone fully knew was that "ta" stood for "lord," either referring to the Goddess or to Celestia. Either way, no one knew what on Gamindustri they were even saying, but it still held plenty of meaning.

"…Ugmoen ta coreshtimo~…ta no me ta….,"

Soon, Helga finished reciting the prayer, and the two of them clapped their hands twice, indicating the end of their ritual. The statue stared at them with his rather perplexing, big eyes that seemed to be interconnected. Dexter and Helga stared down to the floor in silence, offering their best wishes for Planeptune, as well as everyone that came from the nation, and were starting to get drastically affected by this whole mess. They prayed for a better future for their daughter, and prayed that wherever she is, Aunt Mimi was safe and secure as well. They prayed that Nathan will be fine in this world, and prayed for Supendo to be forgiven for what they were doing, even if what they were doing was essentially murder on an unprecedented scale.

"Did Nathan and Vert come back yet?" Helga Greene asks during her middle prayer. Dexter looked at her, groaned silently, and looked back the dirty floor.

"No. I know I should have gone with them. How could I have let Vert go out there?" Dexter asked to himself, randomly producing a sickening laugh that made even him despise himself. He shook his head a few times; unsure as to why this decision was great at the time. "I guess I am a bad parent after all."

Helga shook her head, though once more emotion was completely devoid from her features. "We had no choice. Nathan always volunteers, and those…blasted men always want a child or an old folk to be with them. The sick dogs they are," she said, completely lost in her words, now only displaying rage as though it was only natural to be shown. Dexter shook his head and continued to pray in silence. The golden statue of the deity only stared at them in return, smiling that strange grin that seemed to bring some form of light into the situation.

Outside, where the clouds hung low and rain was imminent; the captured Planeptunians all tried their best to live their lives. While many chose to stay inside in order to guarantee their safety, others decided to wander about the dirty streets, trying to remain quiet as they walked by many people who were just ready to die out in agony. The streets were caked with mud, and strange liquid was prominent all across the various paths, often looking as dirty as a man with his head split open; I didn't make that comparison for no reason, as there was a man right over there with his head in that predicament, most likely caused by either a soldier having fun or some other prisoners just trying to survive. Still, even though his body was now revolting, everyone chose to ignore it, as it was the only way to keep the sanity going.

Nathan and Vert were heading down the street of their new home, though it was more of a hovel than anything else. They carried with them a bag, one that was rather flexible and heavy, which would be used to pick up whatever food the soldiers were providing them with. The food was usually terrible, but it seemed that Vert was at least managing with it, and Nathan was indifferent with taste anyways, so it surprisingly wasn't that big of a deal. The thing that was the deal, however, was actually _getting _the food, for hundreds of Planeptunian people will struggle to get what is provided, and even when the struggle is minimum, the soldiers could outright deny everyone a meal, and sometimes, they would eat the food themselves, especially if it is in good quality, much to the chagrin of essentially everyone. Still, Nathan and Vert kept their hopes up every time, so even when disappointment arrives, they could always try to joke about it, in order to mask the hunger away.

"Who knows, kid; maybe we'll get them fine pies the soldiers always eat!" Nathan proclaimed, happy and spontaneous as a whistle. Vert smiled up at him, holding one end of the bag as she jumped over a rat, completely ignorant of its presence.

"Oh, that will be cool! I hope we get it!" Vert cheered, much to the vexation of the hundreds of civilians that watched on in disgust, all ready to jump them both due to their misery. The two of them laughed, making sure the bag was in good condition as they continued to walk on down the lane. Deep down, both did know of the horrors that surrounded them, but choosing to ignore it was the best philosophy they could think of, and so far, it was actually working well for them, with the exception, of course, of Vert being beaten up, and Nathan being forced the watch sometimes. It was actually a miracle that both of them were actually acting unaffected; for anyone else in their situation would have either gone insane or just kill themselves to end the pain. Kudos to them.

Coming up around the bend were two, high officials of Supendo, who decided to pay the Haneda City Ghetto a well-deserved visit. They were the Oracle of Supendo, Madam Tailzen, and the General of the Army herself, Mina Nishizawa, both walking in unison in rather lavish uniforms, not paying any heed to the civilians around them, who all either shied away from them both, or looked at them in disgust. They were being accompanied by three soldiers (Madam Tailzen said it would be enough) as they walked on down, one laughing and the other pondering.

"Tailzen, why are we here? I have to say, I think my allergies are acting up!" Mina said, either as a direct insult to the Planeptunians, or because the dust in the air was quite mortifying. Madam Tailzen looked at her puzzlingly, with eyes that made Mina feel quite strange.

"Ah, we need servants, my friend. Mind you, I wouldn't like having a Planeptunian with me at all times, but our Goddess spoke, and thus it shall be. You know, the boring stuff! I want my house done by the end of this year, and I expect _my _servant to be able to help me keep everything up to par, you know? I guess they'll be helpful, but damn, does it really have to be a Plaeptunian? Eh, at least they're expendable!" Madam Tailzen reminded Mina for the audience. Mina nodded in response, but she was still confused over a couple of things.

"I understand why you need one, but why do _I _need one? I can't see a reason why I would ever…" Mina was starting to say, before Madam Tailzen held a finger up to her mouth. With a smirk, Madam Tailzen said, in a rather childish tone:

"Mina, baby, you need a servant! Yeah, you'll be directing the armies, but after a while, you'll lose track of yourself. You need a person to keep you in check! Plus, wouldn't it be hilarious to have one of these dogs being forced to watch their own kind get killed off by us? Man, I could imagine the tears off of them!" Madam Tailzen said, laughing as the civilians around them watched on in horror. Mina shrugged, scratching the back of her head. She laughed somewhat, but she honestly had no idea how to react to that disturbing joke, if it even was a joke.

"I-I guess, but it still seems kind of unnecessary…" Mina said, shooing away a child that was starting to beg for food (it will haunt her for the rest of her life). She looked along the many Planeptunians, unsure of what to do or how to feel about their blight. She knew that they deserved this, but did she really? Did she really believe that they deserved this, or was that her Goddess speaking? _No, it's me, okay? I'm thinking this! _Mina said, trying to remain a nationalist.

Madam Tailzen made a "tsk, tsk, tsk" noise, and looked directly into Mina's eyes. "Think about it, Mina. You are the General of the army, correct?"

"yes?"

"But because of your position, as well as your young age, you won't be on or even near the battlefield, correct? You'll be giving orders from here in Supendo, right?"

Mina had no idea where this was going. "Well, yeah, but-"

"So, what I'm saying is do what I'm doing! I'm going to be commanding hundreds of people too, but from here. When I'm not commanding, I'm using these sods in order to better my life! I'm already wealthy, but I kind of want my house to be better, you know? I'm exploiting the situation, and I think you should too!" Madam Tailzen stated, laughing as jolly as ever. Mina looked terribly shocked.

"Um, Tailzen, isn't that illegal? Can't we be, you know, _executed _for doing that?" Mina asked in a worried tone. Oracle Tailzen looked up towards the sky, chewing on some sort of thing Mina would never see in her life, before she looked back at Mina, giving a cheeky smile that made her stick out quite awkwardly compared to the sick and dying Planeptunians.

"Mina, I know that; I was the one who made that freaking law about a decade ago! Listen, all you have to do is say you're doing the job for the sake of Supendo. Even though it is my house, I told Belyy that I'm making my own dojo a, well, dojo for the army. Hah, I'm really just making it bigger, but she never has to find out!" Madam Tailzen explained, making sure her voice was hushed enough, just to make sure that none of the soldiers heard her. Mina was in disbelief.

"You lied to our Goddess? That's terrible, and wouldn't she find out eventually?" Mina asked, though once more Tailzen had a remark on that.

"Jeez, you're such a kid! Yeah, I know it's bad, but hey, it is better for Supendo; I'm putting these people to work before I kill them all! And don't worry about Lady Belyy finding out; by the time she'll care, the war will end, and she'll give us pardons. She may look hard and disturbing, but really she is easygoing. Trust me on that one!" Tailzen proclaimed, yelling at a Planeptunian to get lost, before cursing under her breath. Mina shook her head.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, don't you think it's time for the Nishizawa family to finally get rich, instead of being permanently locked in the middle-class? You could run a business or something, and a servant will be the beginning! Why not pretend to open up a weapon factory? We'll need artillery, and that will be quite beneficial for us, right? Open one up, get these rapscallions to build weapons, and presto: instant wealth! We'll get you a servant from one of these fools, maybe to help you finance or something, and you'll be rich in no time!" she yelled out loud, once more making sure though that she was subdued, just in case one of these soldiers decided to become an asshole.

Mina was lost in thought. She never really minded being in the middle class before, but now that Madam Tailzen was talking about wealth, Mina suddenly realized how much she _didn't _have in life. She wasn't greedy, not in the slightest, but out of nowhere, thoughts of completely owning nearly every single credit in the world sounded rather pleasant to her. _I mean, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of money, is there? _Mina thought to herself, contemplating so many thoughts left-to-right that it made her head hurt quite fiercely. Madam Tailzen was trying to snap her friend out of this trance, but as it seemed that Mina was thinking about all of the riches in the world, she decided to smirk.

"So, you ready to pick up a servant, then? It'll be helpful for all of those credits, right?" Madam Tailzen said, looking quite like a rapist with that look. It made even some of the soldiers following them feel quite weird, though they didn't really pay them that much heed. That was good for the Oracle, who was hoping for Mina to come up with the greatest answer of her time.

That answer, apparently, was about to come out. "Yeah, I'm ready!" Mina said with her eyes sparkling like precious diamonds. Madam Tailzen did a small dance to herself, shaking a fist up and down and screaming like a banshee. It was enough to make Mina get out of this spellbound state of hers and back into reality, looking profoundly at the Oracle, who was essentially being a child that was finally able to get that candy prize they so Longley desired. _Man, she's weird! _

Back with Nathan and Vert, the two of them continued on their rather long journey, until two soldiers appeared before them. Much like the men from the day they were taken out of the house, these two soldiers displayed absolutely no emotion, though if given the right situation, they probably would do something different. They stood, side-by-side, blocking the road with their rifles resting in-between their hands. When Nathan spotted them, he was more or less ready to jump in fright. "Vert, stay behind me, ya hear? This could be some trouble!" he told the child. Vert, displaying that face of a veteran who has seen far too many battles, nodded, and hid behind Nathan, holding his hand as he pushed onward.

One of the soldiers held his hand out. "Hold it there, Planny. Where are you going with that?" he asked very sternly, pointing at the heavy bag that was now dragging about on the ground. Nathan tightened his grip on Vert as he laughed sheepishly, unsure of how to play this out. He had to act cool, for Celestia knows what will happen if they decided to do something "drastic."

"Ah, well, we was getting some food, is all. It is around noontime, right? We aren't causing trouble, are we, Vert?" Nathan asked the child, feeling pretty stupid for bringing the young Greene child into all of this. The soldiers looked at one another, looking as though their faces were unable to display any other showing of emotion. However, as soon as Nathan observed them, one happened to cough, and it wasn't just any type of cough; no, this cough sounded pretty strange, and from the smell, it carried the odor of a thick fruit, and once Nathan detected that, he suddenly had a bad feeling about this; especially when one of the soldiers walked up to him shuffling, as though there was no care in the world.

_Ah shit…_

"Yeah? You want food, son? You know, I want something, too, and I could get it anytime I want. Yet, I haven't done it all day!" the soldier yelled right in his face, spitting some strange saliva all over Nathan's quickly wiped his face off, wondering what on Gamindustri he was even referring to. The soldier started to laugh, almost falling to his knees as his body began to lose its precious balance. "I got a beautiful Betty here, and she'a wants to fire at something. Full day! A full day passed, and she has yet to fire. Could be a bird or a rodent, or even you, but she has yet to fire, and let me tell you, both me and her are getting quite anxious!"

"B-Betty?" Nathan asked, mentally slapping himself as his question sounded really, really, stupid. The soldier laughed again, the other soldier desperately trying to carry him, though he was no better off. Vert clung to Nathan's leg, hiding her face away from these horrible people. The Planeptunians all chose to ignore them, simply walking on as though nothing was happening.

The soldier, with the strength of a simplistic rat, held up his rifle high, aiming the barrel directly towards the eyes of poor Nathan. "This here is Betty! She's killed 420 things in the past year, and she can kill 420 more, and maybe 10 times that! She especially likes hurting cretin like you, you know that?" the soldier said, chuckling as he limped around Nathan and Vert. Once he spotted the child, he made a disturbing face only likened to monsters, and Vert dug her face even further into Nathan's leg, beginning to let out a loose cry. "Tell me, boy, what do you do for a living? You know, before we decided to cage you!" the soldier demanded, poking Nathan with his disturbing rifle. Nathan winced at each poke, and took a deep breath.

"I was a servant…I'm still a servant to the Greene family, and no matter what, I always will be!" Nathan pledged his loyalty, slamming a fist into his chest. The Soldier appeared to be taken by surprise, but his face, drunk and swollen as it was, still displayed the smirk of a serial killer. Nathan had a proud face on, but he was clearly sweating from the anticipation.

"The Greene Family?The architect and singer?That Greene Family?

"Y-Yes! I have been serving them for as long as me head can remember! Oi, they are both great people, you hear? How dare ya try to hunt them folk down like beasts! Especially their daughter! Where has your class gone?" Nathan asked, once more feeling a mental slap against his brain. He really had to stop bringing in Vert to all of this. The soldier continued to laugh as the other Planeptunians began to actually watch what was happening.

"Ha, they deserve to be here! That Mr. Greene had terrible ideas, and did you hear the voice of Helga Greene? Dear lord, it sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard! Ha, I actually feel bad for you, kid. No one should have to deal with them creeps!" the soldier laughed, infuriating Nathan greatly. He actually began to tense out a fist, one that was filled with all the strength from his body; a single connection to anything would most likely drain his body, but after hearing these harsh insults, he simply didn't care if the soldier died from the impact. It was all he deserved; Helga was a grand singer, and Dexter Greene was the greatest architect in the world. However, Vert tightened her grip on Nathan, and he suddenly stopped building up his rage, instead taking a few, deep breaths as he continued to stare at the soldiers with the greatest anger ever kept within the shell of a man.

"Can you dance, 'servant?'" The soldier asked, still holding up his rifle, laughing as he continued to stumble; even though he was speaking quite coherently, it was definitely true that he was not all there, and he could probably pass out at any second. Still, he had all the time in the world to bully poor Nathan, and probably little Vert as well. Nathan was utterly confused, prompting the second soldier to speak up.

"Answer the question, Planny!"

"I-I guess. Why? Nathan asked, reeling as he was preparing for another mental slap. Both of the soldiers laughed once more, attracting the attention of more captured Planeptunians, who began to encircle them in a makeshift style arena. Nathan looked at all of them for some sort of advice or help, but all they did was watch and cower away.

"Uncle Nate, I'm scared," Vert silently said through the sniffles of her cries. Nathan went on to pet her head, never taking his eyes off of the soldier, who suddenly appeared to have reloaded the gun, laughing as he aimed the rifle not at his head, but instead aiming directly at Nathan's dirty shoes. This does not bode well.

"Then, well, dance!" the soldier yelled, firing a round directly towards the feet of poor Nathan. Nathan yelped as he hopped to dodge the shot, only to hop once more as another round was fired. He quickly pushed Vert away, making sure she wasn't in the line of fire, looking like a fool as he desperately tried to avoid the bullets, which began to hail down like pebbles from the heavens. You see, dear readers, the way to properly do this trick (Why you would ever need to do this is beyond me) is to fire the rounds not directly at the feet, but instead fire _around _the feet in _front _of the person, so that the bullets are really not going to actually hurt the person, but would still have the opportunity to enact their instincts to dodge out of harm's way. Unfortunately, this soldier did not know this, as he was intentionally shooting directly at Nathan's feet, so any bullet that Nathan was unable to dodge would embed itself directly in either his ankle or even the foreleg; luckily, Nathan was pretty good at dodging. The soldier, along with his friend, laughed as they showered hell upon poor Nathan, Vert watching in horror with tears bleeding from her eyes.

"Come, everyone, laugh!"

Soon, the majority of Planeptunians began to laugh as though this was pretty enjoyable; some did find the foolishness to be quite pleasant, but others had to struggle to chuckle, for no one knew what the Supendians would do if they didn't laugh. They lifted their fingers to laugh at Nathan, all looking jovial in their expressions, even if they were slowly dying on the inside. The other soldier soon began to fire as well, making Nathan jump even higher as he desperately tried to get out of the situation. "Come, now, you call that dancing?" the soldier said with a chuckle as he reloaded, the other soldier continuing to fire. Nathan swore under his breath as the bullets never ended.

Once that soldier started to fire again, the other soldier decided not to reload, but instead walk over to Vert. "Hey, what are…" Nathan tried to say, before being left without air as the bullets continued to be thrown directly at him. Vert screamed as the soldier grabbed her arm, picking her up off the ground and dangling her, tightening his grip so as to cause some sort of harm onto poor Vert.

"S-Stop! You're hurting me!"

The soldier laughed. "Course I am! You're a little piece of shit that lives because…well, the rest of our army is wimps," he said as he tightened his grip even more; any tighter would probably sever the arm off of the poor, future Goddess. Nathan stared in shock as this was happening, and even the other soldier gave him a weird look, though he still laughed along with the twisted act. The other Planeptunians still laughed out of spite, all hoping not to see any sort of blood. The soldier lifted his gun with his free hand, and Vert let out one of the most disturbing screams in the world; a child should never have to scream like this. "You know, I think I'll just pop you in the head right now. Your friend certainly can't dance to save his life, so why should he have another life with his?" He said coolly, and aimed the gun (albeit haphazardly) directly towards the eyes of little Vert, somehow positioning his finger on the trigger. Vert's eyes grew bloodshot.

"No, No, no, no…!"

Outside of the group, Mina and Madam Tailzen continued to walk, struggling to find a Planeptunian that was both "good with money" and at the same time "too stupid to rebel." They didn't necessarily ask any of them, but instead judged them by their appearance, which admittedly wasn't the best course of action, for the majority of the internees were far too dirty and feeble-looking to be considered any of their requirements. Madam Tailzen continued to spew jokes about their situation, while Mina began to feel rather uncomfortable watching the unfortunate souls wander about like ghosts. She would laugh along with Madam Tailzen, but she often found herself questioning whether or not she should be at all, feeling a sickening feeling creep up on her as they continued on their walk. She did agree that getting someone to help her "cheat" this war was surprisingly well-thought out, but in the end, she was wondering if it would be worth it. What if Belyy, sorry, _Lady _Belyy discovered their plot? She wanted her family to become more prominent, but not at the risk of her life!

"Man, where on Gamindustri is a smart guy? Seriously, are all of these fools dumb? I mean, I know they're Planeptunians, but really, is this the best they got?" Madam Tailzen asked without a care in the world, flipping the bird towards an unfortunate soul, who quickly cowered away from the two, high-ranking Supendians. Mina shrugged, looking about the ghetto as droplets of rain hit her hair; it wasn't really forecasted to rain today, but a short drizzle was of course expected in these parts of Supendo, so Mina couldn't say she minded.

"Well, perhaps we should actually ask them if they know what to do. Many look stupid, but that doesn't mean they are," Mina said reassuringly, once more shrugging off another commoner, who looked like they were being prepared to be killed, seeing as how they had chains on them and were naked. Mina tried her best to ignore the possible situations the man was currently in. Madam Tailzen shot her a look, before looking straight ahead, sighing as the rain started to come down slightly harder. "I mean, one of these people will probably help you in the future, you know?" Mina tried to explain, though she knew she was failing miserably at this. She didn't know Madam Tailzen that well yet, but she knew her type; she was a person that seemed so easy to please, yet when anyone tried to please her, she would instantly become a difficult person.

"Mina, you're acting as though these people _have _a future. I only want a servant for maybe a year at best, and then once I don't need them, I'll kill them. I have a good aim, Minny-beany, and I wouldn't mind taking out a smart guy, but a dumb guy is useless!" Madam Tailzen complained, appearing to be lost in thought. Mina questioned the purpose of the nickname "Minny-beany" as they continued to walk on, looking about at the various Planeptunians as though they were in the pet shop from hell; see a pet you want? Take it home, abuse it for a little bit, and when you're bored with them, kill them as heinously as possible! How does that sound kids? We have a great discount going on here!

As they continued to walk, they noticed a group of Planeptunians surrounding something of interest. Within this makeshift circle of theirs, the two of them heard screaming and yelling, accompanied by loud gunshots that ricocheted off of the old road. "What in the world?" Mina said as she heard the group begin to laugh. Even Madam Tailzen broke out of her trance, her eyes now lifelessly looking over at the crowd, though she simply smirked and shrugged.

"Eh, probably some stupid fight or something. Don't mind it, Mina; those bullets have to be from our men. Whatever is happening will be dealt with," Madam Tailzen said, yawning as she tried to continue on without a care. Mina wanted to do what she was told, and honestly, she wouldn't have had a problem with doing it, but because of what she saw next, she had no choice but to defy Madam Tailzen. Some of the Planeptunians were shuffling about, and often a clearing was made, showing what was happening on the inside. Mina saw the soldier holding Vert by the arm, with the gun being held directly into her face. Mina's eyes grew bloodshot at this, and without giving a second thought to it, she quickly scrambled to get into the circle. "Mina, what are-" Madam Tailzen was trying to say, but by the end of her line, Mina was already breaking through the circle.

Once she was inside, she saw a soldier firing bullets directly at Nathan's feet, and she knew that the onlookers were being forced to laugh. _What in the flying hell? _Mina thought as she saw the chaos erupting all around her. No one paid her any heed, and instead just continued to laugh. The soldier readied his finger upon the trigger, and it seemed that this was it for young Vert.

"Stop it, soldier!"

If Mina was slower with her words, there would have been no Leanbox; there would have never been a Lady Green Heart (at least in the modern sense, not counting the one from the Pippion Alliance), and the Pippion Alliance would've survived until the grand reunification event of 1983. The soldier still did fire the bullet, but because of the surprise, he quickly jerked the gun just slightly away, allowing the bullet to pass by really close to the head of Vert, embedding itself inside a brick of an old, run-down factory-like building. The soldier released Vert, who quickly ran back to clutch on Nathan, who was finally relieved to be free from the constant bullets, as the other soldier was also surprised. They both looked at Mina, and quickly got angry.

"And who the hell are you, woman? Who gave you the right to yell at us?" the soldier yelled, aiming his gun directly towards Mina now. Mina was of course frightened, but she still had to realize that she was the freaking General of the Army, and that meant that she had full authority to say whatever she wanted. Thus, she didn't mince words.

"I am Mina, General of the Army for the Supendo Empire! I demand that you lay down that weapon, soldier, before I send you to Lady Belyy!" Mina yelled, her eyes suddenly becoming rather frightening. The two soldiers quickly felt a tinge of fear creep upon their spines, and the soldier slowly lowered his aim. The other Planeptunians were shocked at this new arrival, and while this was the opportune time to leave, many chose to stay, both out of fear and curiosity. Madam Tailzen finally broke through the crowd, a glare being issued towards Mina.

"Min, what the hell are you doing? Don't get involved with this!" Madam Tailzen yelled, accidentally (though possibly intentionally) smacking a Planeptunian away. The two soldiers quickly gasped in horror at the sight of their beloved Oracle, and both quickly got onto their knees and begged. The other Planeptunians were stunned, to say the least.

"Forgive us, our beloved Oracle! Please, forgive us!" they both chanted, though as to why they did is a mystery, for Tailzen has yet to do anything. This even got the Oracle confused, and she wasn't one to just shy away from anything that dealt with her. Mina sighed, hoping that whatever was about to occur was officially stopped; she wondered, though, why she stopped it at all. She was told, both by Madam Tailzen and Lady Belyy, that the Planeptunians were to all be killed off in the end, so no matter how barbaric things got, in the end the result will be the same. Still, to actually hold a young child by the arm like that, and then attempt to massacre them with such a deadly manner…It wasn't something Mina want happening in the army she directed. Maybe Tailzen wanted it, but not her.

"Hey, why the hell are you seeking my forgiveness?" Madam Tailzen asked, before she turned her attention towards Mina. "Mina, why did you stop them? I have no idea what they were doing, but I'm assuming it was legal! Just because you're the General of the Army doesn't mean you could just stop your men from doing what's right!" Tailzen argued, glaring at Mina with such intensity that, if you were present in the Ghetto, you could actually feel the flames emanating from her soul. Mina felt frightened by the Oracle's anger, and she felt as though that maybe the Oracle was probably right in this regard. However, she still kept remembering that she was the General of the Army, and thus she suddenly grew some backbone.

"Right or not, these two soldiers were about to kill this poor, young child in such a grizzly manner. Plus, they were shooting at this man directly towards his feet. I understand we have problems with all of them, but that doesn't mean we don't have honor! This, I mean, _this, _was really barbaric!" Mina yelled back, surprised at herself for providing such backbone at a time like this. The Planeptunians were simply shocked at this, but continued to watch, knowing that the two, highest ranked people in the Supendo Army were standing right there, completely defenseless. Unfortunately, none had the nerve to try and take them out.

Madam Tailzen gave her the stink eye, and started to look towards the dirty road. The rain fell harder and harder as the scene unfolded. "Mina, may I remind you that in the end…" she began to say, before she pulled Mina in close, in order for the Planeptunians to not hear her whatsoever, and with a whisper: "…all of them will be dead? Does it really matter if they die in a barbaric fashion? Sure, we'll punish them, but we'll get to the same conclusion, no matter what!"

Mina pulled herself away from the Oracle, and Madam Tailzen was quite surprised at this sudden outburst of emotion. Mina, though the General of the Army, was always the shy and timid type, and yet here she was, displaying the fiercest backbone the world has ever scene. Tailzen will admit that she didn't agree with Mina's humanity, but she had to admire her courageousness; that was a trait all Supendians should have.

"I don't care about that, Tailzen," Mina said, before turning back to the soldiers. "As for you two, just because we are enemies doesn't mean we should kill them like this! If I see any of you trying to do something like this again, Lady Belyy will know, and you know what that means!" Mina said with the most disturbing voice imaginable. The two soldiers were quivering in fear, with Nathan and Vert watching in horror, praying that their lives were spared for once. Madam Tailzen was still locked in deep thought, but apparently, she had a small change of heart.

"You heard the lady, fellas! I would respect her opinion, you know? She _is _the General of the Army!" Madam Tailzen said, smiling towards the General of the Army. Mina was now the one that was colored surprised, as Tailzen looked completely different, almost as though she was never mad to begin with. The two soldiers looked between them for a long time, before both nodded towards them. Tailzen gave Mina a thumb up, confusing the General even further. _Hey, when you get the backbone to fight against the Oracle, you're a friend of mine!_

"W-We understand, madam! We won't do something like this again!" one of the soldiers said, bowing in respect, forcing the other soldier to do the same. Both Tailzen and Mina nodded towards them, and for the moment, it seemed that the two soldiers were allowed to leave, though Mina quickly grabbed both of their shoulders.

"Not so fast," she began, "I still need you for one more thing." Mina then released her grip on the soldiers and proceeded to walk towards the two Planeptunians, both scared out of their minds. Nathan and Vert flinched as Mina walked over, but the General of the Army attempted to display some form of affection, trying to use a bright and cheerful smile against this horrific backdrop of the ghetto. Whether her smile and cheerful countenance worked in the end has been lost to history.

"Um, thanks for saving us, Miss, er…"

"I'm Mina Nishizawa. I am the General of the Army for the Supendo Empire. Please, you don't have to be so frightened. I'm not going to hurt you," Mina replied to the disturbed Nathan. Vert and the servant looked at each other, and looked around at the Planeptunians, who were still curious as to what the hubbub was about.

"Well, thank you, Mina, but…why are you people doing this? I don't recall me doing anything wrong!" Nathan said, finally calming himself down, replacing his fear with stone-cold confusion. Mina looked around at everyone, the rain falling cautiously downwards toward the barren road, the Planeptunians, already dirty in complete appearance, now appearing like sick dogs. She shrugged nonchalantly, appearing to not have a care for what happens to the Planeptunians.

"Eh, that's the world, I guess. You're the enemy, and we treat you as such," she said, before she took a look at the petrified Vert. It was so strange that this was the first encounter Mina and Vert ever had, one that was pretty depressing, and quite different from their future encounters, when the world was more at peace, and the Goddesses were actually friends and united, instead of enemies and divided. Here, though, Vert probably viewed young Mina as a horrible person, regardless of the fact that she saved her life; you couldn't really blame her, though, as Mina was partially responsible for throwing all of these people into this sickening ghetto.

When Mina saw those war-torn eyes, she felt a tinge of sadness envelop in her system, and for a second, she felt as though this was all wrong. However, this was only for a second, as she soon looked back at Nathan, who was currently at a loss for words. For some, strange, convoluted reason, she saw something special within the eyes of Nathan. It was a look that, while weary, appeared to be that of which held plenty of knowledge in regards to, well, everything. Even with a brief glance, she noted that he most likely knew all there needs to know on living, including economic situations and persuasion. She didn't know why, but she suddenly thought Nathan was the ideal choice for a servant. The perfect choice at that.

"Sir, I never got your name," Mina suddenly said.

Nathan broke out of his trance. "I-Imma Nathan. This here is Vert. I'm not related to her; no sir. I'm her family's servant, is all," Nathan said, strengthening his own grip on Vert's hand, making sure no one hurt her again. Mina was surprised to see that Nathan was already a servant, and for another, wasted second, she suddenly felt even guiltier in regards to what she was thinking. Still, this was only just one second, and with the prejudice slowly enveloping in her mind, her rationale thought was quickly deteriorating.

_They are our enemy. They have no rights. Stop trying to treat them well, Mina! Come on, girl!_

"I see. Nathan, I have been looking for someone to accompany me throughout some of my, erm, endeavors in business. I think that out of everyone in this ghetto, you would fill in my wants perfectly," Mina explained, folding her hands together, still smiling cheerfully, though even she knew that she must have looked positively creepy. Nathan and Vert looked at the General with at first an impassive glance, before they both jumped at the sudden offer.

"S-Servant?F-For you? M-My lady, as much as I appreciate such a great offer, I already said I am a servant for another. I pledged loyalty to them!" Nathan said, feeling rather bad at declining the offer, for doing so may have unleashed hell upon the two of them once more. Vert continued to hold Nathan's hand hard.

"Please, don't take Uncle Nate away! Please. I won't let you!" Vert said, letting go of Nathan in order to run in front of him, extending her arms out in order to be some sort of make-shift shield. Vert glared at the general as she tried her best to defend her own servant, and Nathan was left to simply watch to see what on Gamindustri was going to happen next. Madam Tailzen was now stroking her chin, impressed with Mina getting this far. She had certainly underestimated her new friend; that is for sure.

Mina bent down in order to be at eye level with young Vert, who was ready to spit into Mina's face. She still kept on that smile, which was now starting to hurt the muscles of the face, though she attempted to mask the pain. "Vert, right? I'm sorry that you will be separated from him, but I promise you…" she began to say, realizing now that her words were coming out strangely, as though her emotions were overtaking her mind. She knew what she was going to say next, but did she want to? She was about to tell the young girl a horrific lie, one that would fulfill her hopes, and allow her to sleep peacefully for a few more nights, at least until death claimed her. Did she really want to do that? Sure, she was a Planeptunian, but can she really go on and lie to her?

I guess she can.

"…I promise you that, once all of this ends, I'll bring him right back. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you during that time. Do you have a family, Vert?" Mina asked, still sounding quite kind, though her tone was giving off a disturbing aurora, one that indicated a secondary meaning behind the words. Vert still glared at her, but she started to lighten up, especially when Nathan grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"You promise they won't get hurt? I can't stand to think they could die on me, ya know?" Nathan asked. Vert looked up at him, horrified that he was actually planning on leaving. Nathan looked down upon her and smiled, one that was weak and tired, but still strong and endearing. "It's okay, kid. It's for the best, ya know? If she really promises it, you'll be safe, your mama and my master will be safe, and maybe that witch Mimi will be okay as well! I have to do this to protect you!" Nathan said, though Vert was still clearly angry at him. Mina nodded to them.

"I promise you, you will not get harmed. Nathan will be a great help for me, and he will help better this world. With him, all of your people will be okay, and we can create a safer place to live. I will instruct my men to never hurt your family, which is…?"

"The Greene Family," Nathan responded.

"The Greene family? Wow, you truly are famous! I will certainly tell my men then. Please, cooperate with us, and pretty soon, you'll go back to living the way you used to," Mina said as she petted Vert, who growled at her. Madam Tailzen was at first afraid that Mina was actually siding with the Planeptunians, but by the end of her speech to Vert, Tailzen picked up the sarcasm, something that Planeptunians were never good at catching, and she started to chuckle. She encouraged the two soldiers to follow suite, who both forgot their worries and began to laugh like there was no tomorrow, while the Planeptunians were beginning to feel disgusted. Even though I just said they couldn't pick up on sarcasm, that was merely a lie for the most part; their Goddess sucked at it, but not everyone did.

"Do you mean it?" Vert asked underneath her sneering. Mina smiled once more, her cheerful countenance never breaking as she was slowly getting Nathan on her side. She nodded delightfully, much to the gratification of Madam Tailzen, who couldn't control her snickering any farther. Nathan smiled, unaware of what Mina was secretly going to do.

"I will help you then, if you truly mean you'll keep mah leader and kin safe. You helped me once, so I'll help you, you know?" he said, before suddenly remembering something rather important. "But, may we at least get the food for my master? Vert and I was trying to food, you dig, and that was when them soldiers starting taunting us. I'll be more than grateful for that kindness!" Nathan said, suddenly realizing that he was still carrying the empty bag, as well as hearing Vert's stomach growl, which made him rather depressed.

Mina looked over at Madam Tailzen, who simply shrugged, still snickering. She thought about it for a few seconds, before deciding to act benevolent. "Of course. I have to start protecting your family somehow," she started, before standing once more to look directly at the two soldiers, who suddenly felt that sense of dread return. "You two, since you two prevented them from getting their supplies; I want you to bring the food for them to wherever they live. We will personally escort Vert back to her parents, and then we will go from there. Understand?" Mina asked the two men, who quickly nodded repeatedly as they personally walked over to take the bag. Nathan nodded multiple times.

"You do not know how grateful I am. I hope Mr. Greene will approve this. I promise, dear madam, that mah abilities will help ye'ir dreams, whatever they are!" Nathan said, still acting quite foolish, not even asking what these demands and ambitions were. Vert, though she was still angry, decided she had no more reason to be angry, and instead she was teary-eyed over losing dear Nathan, who was an uncle to her. Nathan tried to reassure her on their way back to the current Greene residence. They got their food, and soon they returned to the rundown apartment. All the while, Madam Tailzen chuckled, and Mina felt rather uneasy once more.

"Please, say good-bye to your master. I hope this won't be a long stay, but he still must be aware of it," Mina said, with each and every word she said causing Tailzen and the other soldiers to snicker. Nathan started to grow quite suspicious of this now, but he decided to hold his feelings back. He nodded in response, and grabbed hold of Vert's little hand, and together they reentered the rotten-down apartment, one that was once home to a poor, Supendo family, who probably now resided exactly where the Greene's once did. Now along, Tailzen shot Mina a look.

"You know, this is pretty damn cruel. Who would've thought you would be the cruelest out of the two of us!" Tailzen said, almost falling to the floor laughing. Mina shook her head, though she couldn't help but give a nice laugh as well. She leaned upon a fallen wall, sighing as she placed her hands inside her coat pockets.

"I didn't really do it to be mean, but I guess it was kind of terrible, wasn't it? Hey, maybe they will all make it out in the end," Mina said, though it was clear that her words were all just fallacy's. The two of them were quiet for a second, but eventually, they both broke out laughing at the exact same time. I guess they couldn't keep a straight face for that one, could they?

"Damn, Mina, I thought you were the innocent one! Ah, I can tell this will be a great friendship!" Madam Tailzen said, patting the General of the Army on the shoulder as she looked pleased, the other soldiers finally completely lax with their Oracle and General. Mina smiled at her, and playfully pushed her away. For a few minutes, they simply pushed one another, while the Planeptunians walked about them, struggling to stay alive as diseases and hunger quickly grew about them. It was that sickening disparity both of the cultures currently exhibited, and it was enough to make this very writer quite sick.

Soon, Nathan came back from the apartment, now alone with only a bundle of strange materials, most likely his clothing. He was smiling, but it was evident that he was saddened by this decision of his. "Everything go okay?" Mina asked, now actually looking quite concerned for the boy. She most likely realized that, if this plan was going to work, she was going to know Nathan pretty well, and by the end of it all, perhaps she will end up befriending him. However, she had to make sure she didn't show too much care for the boy, for at the end of this, he will be dead like the rest of the people. Mina wanted to believe that she didn't have a care for this, but for some reason, she felt a tinge of sadness at this fact. _Stop feeling like this, Mina! You're not supposed to feel like this!_

"They weren't happy, ya know? I had to persuade them. They don't like you folk, and I'm sorry, but neither do I. However, I am willing to do anything to protect my master, and if this be the way to do it, I shall do it!" Nathan said, looking so serious, that he looked rather goofy in appearance. Madam Tailzen, in the hopes of giving Mina this perfect opportunity, stifled her laughs as Mina and Nathan shook one another's hand. Mina shot Nathan a congratulatory smile, and even let out a calm and gentle laugh.

"I understand. I'll try to get you back here as soon as possible. Now, let's get you out of this misty Ghetto, all right?" Mina asked, patting Nathan now on the shoulder. Nathan's eyes appeared to be quite lifeless, with the only indication of life being that they actually moved on occasion, though the movement was usually subtle. Still, he smiled, and brushed the sweat off of his brow.

"Ay, madam. I'll do whatever I can."

As Nathan said this, Mina accidentally looked up towards a dirty window. Though it was hard to work out, she assumed that she saw the harsh stare of one Dexter Greene. He stood there, watching her with only the emotion of a man devoid of all hope in the end. Next to him, though seriously difficult to make out, was Helga Greene, who looked rather tired, and was clearly becoming weaker as the days go by. They both never blinked, and only watched as Mina took away their only servant in the world. Near Dexter's leg, Vert could be slightly seen, her eyes producing plenty of tears as she placed a hand on the window, before her father took it off.

For some reason, Mina felt the worst fear in her life. No, it wasn't fear that she was feeling; it was a strange feeling, almost like a bubbling sensation. She knew that what she was doing was for the benefit of Supendo (even if it was technically illegal), but even past the illegality part, she felt as though everything about this scene was wrong. She felt her skin get clammy, and suddenly her mind began to dance about within her head, shifting through plenty of emotions that were dangerously making her fatigued.

_You're not feeling guilt, are you?_

Mina thought Tailzen said something, but the Oracle was busy taunting a Planeptunian. Throughout their journey out of the ghetto and back into stable civilization, Mina never lost that horrible feeling.

* * *

**Famous Souls of the Second Polygonal War**

We got another soul for you today. This soul is often considered the strongest warrior ever seen on the face of this planet. Serving the Planeptune Royal Army, he is known to history as Segata Sanshiro XIII (1899-1971), the thirteenth iteration of the Sanshiro legacy of powerful warriors. Like his predecessors and successors today, he was, for the lack of a better term, a Grade-A Certified badass.

The Sanshiro family lineage can be traced back as far as the 1400's, under the rule of Megalila (8th(?) Goddess of Planeptune; 1369-1460 were the ruling years), with the aptly named Segata Sanshiro I took to the battlefield during one of the conquests against the now defunct land of LaseActi, home of the Pink Hearts (used to be located in the western half of Lan16; fell in 1458). Lady Megalila was fighting a losing battle, but out of nowhere, Sanshiro sprang from the heavens, slaughtering every enemy grunt that stood in his way. It was due to his efforts that Lady Roze (3rd Goddess of LaseActi) was unable to fight against the Purple Hearts, and thus was forced to commit suicide, allowing Planeptune to take the land soon after (it will be soon claimed by Lan16 come the 1600's). Sanshiro fought in a total of 100 battles, winning each and every one without a single scratch. Lady Megalila was extremely impressed with this, and from there on out, she made sure his family was always honored with the highest military rank.

Throughout the generations, the Sanshiro family has always proven their worth to Planeptune, from the Way of the Saburai Riots of 1582, the First Polygonal War (1602-1610), all the way to now, with the Second Polygonal War. The current Sanshiro was known for always donning on him a strange taekwondo outfit, regardless of the situation (he even bathed in it). When the war officially began in mid-1919, Sanshiro was the first warrior out there, still carrying a pike instead of a gun, which the majority of the armies used by this point. Unfortunately, while he took out plenty of soldiers, Sanshiro was shot in the leg, forcing him to be out of commission throughout the rest of the year and most of 1920.

Supendo used this to their advantage, and by the time he recovered, the majority of Planeptune was now under their control. The majority of the army, including Oracle Tailzen (Mina was not planning the battles at this time), believed that Sanshiro will not be a part of any battle through the rest of the war, and thus pride soon overtook the army. They were hoping that the war will be done by the end of the year, but as soon as the army reached Green-glow town, Sanshiro appeared out of nowhere, nearly destroying the entire enemy squad all by himself. This was an army that had nearly twenty tanks attack, and yet by the efforts of Sanshiro, all were either completely destroyed or forced to retreat.

Sanshiro's sudden arrival, along with the sudden uprising caused by Lady Black Heart I, lead to the sudden turning point in the war, with Sanshiro leading the Planeptune army to many victories. He was the General that succeeded in liberating the capital of Planeptune, fighting out the battle in three days, which essentially signaled the end of Supendo occupation on the landmass. By the end of 1922, he successfully broke through the Supendian-Planeptunian border wall, signaling the invasion of Supendo, and thus the surrender of the Supendo Empire. In other words, along with the millions that gave their lives in this conflict, Sanshiro essentially lead the entire alliance to victory.

It was stated that Sanshiro was extremely angry throughout the war, though not due to just his people being captured and being exterminated. Sanshiro's family lived up in the north, and unfortunately, they were captured and thrown into a concentration camp; his wife died of starvation trying to protect her daughter, and that said daughter was unfortunately gassed. His son, the next Sanshiro (age 7 by the end of the war, was also captured, but he managed to escape by digging his way out; he showed great lament for failing to protect the other half of his family. Once Sanshiro XIII learned of this, he quickly recovered, though he most likely was in great, physical pain throughout the war. Still, he managed to use this rage to destroy the army, all without ever needing a single gun.

After the war, he continued to serve under the Planeptune Army, glad that peacetime was starting to be realized. The only other conflict he was a part of was the Black Heart rebellion against Inoch Benio Mater, where Lady Plutia summoned him to aid Black Heart I (there was a rumor that Plutia had a "thing" for the new Goddess). After this, he retired from combat, allowing his son, Segata Sanshiro XIV, to take over as the supreme badass. No matter how one looks at it, Segata Sanshiro XIII essentially caused the victory for the allies.


End file.
